A Demon Alchemist Maybe getting a rewrite!
by Kaida the dragoness
Summary: Edward and Alphonse get sucked into fate again, but this time a girl from another world is there to help them. But, will she and the Elric brothers be able to save  Amestris, or will darkness once again take over the world?  Demons, dragons oh my
1. Preface

_Okay~ I just want to tell you guys that I'm "rewrtting" the first couple of chapters… Because I actually did finish the story, I just need to type it and edit it. So yeah, I'm having fun fixing some of this, and some details HAVE changed, so I would reread unless you can guess than just continue to read as I post~ Thanks for readin' and please review/comment down below~! (Or else I'll send Kaida on you, and she does have an ask account on DA so if you do want to ask her questions go here .com ) _

**Preface~**

I coughed as I hit the wall, hard, as I fell to the ground and tried to take a sharp breath but every time I tried to breathe it felt as if there was no air left in the world for me to breathe.

I looked to the she-devil of whom I was fighting to find her only with a few cuts and a wide, evil smirk on her face as I picked myself off of the ground and took my pitch black samurai sword off of the ground, then charged as fast as I could at the red haired, red eyed she-devil. The clash of our swords probably could be heard by the gods and goddesses themselves, but yet that didn't matter.

The people I loved most lie dead on the sidelines, and no god or goddess could ever bring them back to life. Rinku my oldest brother… he was killed by Akumu, the she-devil, as he tried to do a final blow on her father. Next was Ryuu, my other brother, who was killed by Akumu's father with a darkened blade going through his gut, but ended his life as well with a final blow to the head by his blood covered sword. Lastly-… was my love, _Raiden Sato_ who died doing what he loved doing and his job… protecting me.

I felt tears fall down my cut cheek, causing it to sting me even more. I already _missed_ them. I _needed_ them by my side. _Without them_, this fight will not end well, and if it does _somehow_… I won't want to live another day without them.

The want for revenge ran through my veins as my mind kept on thinking: _if I didn't kill her, I'd never be able to live with myself. What would Ryuu, Rinku… Raiden say to this?_

I let out a large roar, as animal like as a human's voice could get, and I lunged forward with all my might.

Our swords clashed and sent a barrage of purple and green sparks into the air. Yet Akumu pushed me to the ground with ease and stabbed her purple bladed sword through my left hand, causing the already bloodied marbled floor to be stained yet again by _my_ blood. I cried out in horrid pain, but I knew no one would listen for my plea and come to my rescue. It was useless, I'm going to die here.

"I'll use you to bring my father back!" Akumu roared in an unforgiving tone that marked her rage.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes, yet I didn't know if the tears are from the pain, or my fear. "You _know _that's _forbidden_! Magic _can't_ bring back the dead!" I screamed out in warning.

She laughed evilly, and continued to sneer at me as she circled my hopeless body. "Ah, but what if _I _don't just use _magic_?"

I knew by the way my voice was the first time that anyone could hear the worriedness in my voice, and I quivered. "_N-No_! Akumu don't do it!"

She drew a weird circle around me that very strange writing that I couldn't understand with a the blood that leaked from my body. Then I recognized it, I knew what it was… a transmutation circle from what people call _alchemy_. She clapped her hands and placed them to the edge of the circle saying several words in the magic language that I couldn't pick up. Pain struck my body by an urgent force and suddenly I saw a large eye open bellow me, shadow like hands reaching out of it… the reached out towards me…

_ "Kaida!"_ I heard my sword say in panic as the shadow hands gripped around my very being pulling and twisting my limbs.

I felt another tear run down my cheek as the hands took me into their darkness. It greeted me happily by forcing my eyelids to shut tightly and send me to the world of sleep.


	2. Ch 1 Truth and Running

_Okay~ I just want to tell you guys that I'm "rewrtting" the first couple of chapters… Because I actually did finish the story, I just need to type it and edit it. So yeah, I'm having fun fixing some of this, and some details HAVE changed, so I would reread unless you can guess than just continue to read as I post~ Thanks for readin' and please review/comment down below~! (Or else I'll send Kaida on you, and she does have an ask account on DA so if you do want to ask her questions go here .com ) _

**Ch 1. Truth and Running**

"Ugh… Wh- where I'm I?" I managed to say aloud as I my eyes finally opened, just to be greeted by the color white.

_"So you're finally awake?" _ I heard an inhuman voice say. It was more of a sneering tone than a greeting.

I growled slightly as I sat up and reached to my aching left hand with my right, just to see blood pouring out of the wound. I covered the bleeding hand by instinct, though it just made it sting even more.

_"Did you not hear me?"_ The voice asked, it sounded irritated.

I looked up from my hand to see a weird white human figure, which only bared a mouth on its face and my eyes widened in shock. "Wh-who are you? Wh-where's Akumu?" I hissed, as I tried to stand, yet I fell back down.

_"I'm glad you asked~. I go by many names, but the ones they most call me are Truth or God. And as for Akumu… well I can't tell you about her."_ It's tone was now a mocking one, and it tilted its head.

I growled, slightly irritated myself at Truth's answer. "Why not?"

Truth chuckled under his breath, allowing a large grin to form. "_You already are lucky that I have to show you some sympathy, Hikari Ryu no Kenshi, but then again you do deserve it, after all the stuff that has happened to you- and for what is about to happen."_

Unexpected pain shot through my back, and then out of nowhere my large green scaled, red webbed dragon wings, as well as my green scaled dragon tail with its delicate tail blade had grown into place and sprouted from their respective spots. I howled as I fell to the ground from the immense pain, and landed on my left hand, which just made more agony rush through my veins. "Why?"

_ "In this world there is a law, 'To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost, that is the law of Equivalent Exchange', I will allow your magic, yet also allow you to use Alchemy for it might just be more useful to you. But use your magic wisely in this world, because they do not know of it, and if they are shown it, you- will be in some trouble… Not only from me." _Truth said harshly as he moved to get closer to me. To watch my pain…

My head instantly shot up as I heard the word '_Alchemy_', the word of my end in the world I came from. I thought back to the law though,_ it didn't make sense_. "All you caused me to have is my wings and _tai-._"

That's when it came to me... I didn't lose something physical… _No _I lost something _worse_… I _lost_ my ability to be _human._ "Where are you putting me in this 'world' of yours?" I quickly asked, worried that I already knew the answer.

Truth chuckled again but louder this time, and kept that inhumane smirk on his face. _"Ah, but I already told you too much~. Oh- and good bye Ryu no Kenshi and may this world not treat you harshly."_

Instantly the hands of shadow seized my body and heaved me backwards through a large stone door.

Memories played all around me. The memories of exactly _me_ though, were blurred, but when it came to the memories of my two brothers and love, they were crystal clear. One memory got my attention the most, it was the day, _my _brothers met Raiden. Ryuu had his arms crossed on my head, using me as an arm rest while Rinku and Raiden were talking , arguing to each other, and Raiden got hit in the head by Kurami, my sword, and dragon spirit. The memory brought more tears to my eyes, but I quickly shook them away as I felt the icy ground beneath me. I took in a deep breath and looked around to see that I was in an alleyway that was in the middle of two bricked buildings. I couldn't even take in what time of day it was when a group of drunks dashed after me, and made me go into what looked like a main street.

I should have fought my ground and stayed in the shadows of the alley. It was pure day, and I stood in the middle of the street, anyone in good distance could see that I wasn't human. The drunks must have finally noticed because I heard them yell '_monster_' about five times before running back into the alley and out the other way. I backed up trying to take in a way to escape, if I go one way for a while, I'll get to the outskirts of the city and be able to escape this nightmare. Two boys got my attention for a split second though, they stood on the other end of the alley I just came out of. One my age, fifteen, the other sixteen.

A sudden 'bang' brought my attention back to where I was and I looked up the street to see a man with black hair and white gloves, standing next to a women with her blond hair tied in a bun like fashion, pointing a weird contraption at me. Her eyes trained on my body. They both wore what looked like a military uniform.

"Halt!" The man commanded.

I shook my head trying to get out the ringing in my ears and started sprinting in the other direction. More of those strange '_bangs_' were heard, and my ears continued to ring at the loud noise. I didn't even pay attention to my wings, which were almost wide open, ready for flight, until I felt a dreadful pain shoot through my right wing and my shoulder. I decided to close them to stop making them such an easy target only irritating my right wing even more.

Those weird contraptions must be like a bow and arrow, except smaller, and maybe even more deadly… I wanted to stop running and look at my now bleeding wing, but I knew that would be the end of me if I were to stop, so I kept running even though my energy was starting to drain.

Finally I spotted a large stone gate that lead to the outside of the metropolis. I opened my wings once more, and felt the aching pain all over my right wing and shoulder once again. I wouldn't be able to fly for long, I knew that from experience, but I would be able to fly out of this place, and get some well needed distance. I jumped and flapped my wings bitterly, giving me enough boost to be off the ground and closing in on the top of the stone gate. Fire sprung from underneath me and I kept looking forward, the fire just touched the tip of my toes that were well hidden in my boots when I reached the top of the stone gate. I landed starkly, and looked back down at who attacked me. It was the same two as before, but joined by the two I saw in the alleyway who didn't wear that terrible uniform. Now that I could look at them, both had long golden hair, one tied it up into a ponytail, the other in a braid, and eyes to match.

I knew they were paying attention to me, not because I was a demon, but because I was in complete fear. I was running for my life like I always have… The female aimed at me again and I started to turn away to get ready to jump when the older boy yelled something that I swear sounded like "Hawkeye!" and she just missed my left calf by an inch. I jumped off the stone wall instantly and flew/glided away.

I got very far from that '_place_', at least farther then what I expected. My wings crumpled to my side as I fell to the earth and tried to stand up, but the blood loss from my hand, wing, and the many other wounds I knew I had were starting to affect me drastically. I snarled quietly as I fell onto the ground. It _looked_ like it was safe here; after all it was a long green field that was far from the path that I saw when I glided over here. I didn't see any signs of civilization as far as I could see except a two story, yellow and green house in the distance, so I closed my eyelids and fell into a much needed sleep. Not knowing if I'd ever wake up.

_I want to note that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway… Yep that's about it since the next chapter is actually up XD_


	3. Ch 2  The Elric Brothers

_Okay~ I just want to tell you guys that I'm "rewrtting" the first couple of chapters… Because I actually did finish the story, I just need to type it and edit it. So yeah, I'm having fun fixing some of this, and some details HAVE changed, so I would reread unless you can guess than just continue to read as I post~ Thanks for readin' and please review/comment down below~! (Or else I'll send Kaida on you, and she does have an ask account on DA so if you do want to ask her questions go here .com ) _

**Ch 2 – The Elric Brothers **_**(Alphonse's Point of View)**_

"But br- brother, shouldn't we be looking for that girl like Roy said?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him, but his pace was so fast that it was hard.

He growled under his breath and continued on walking. "Why, so Roy can tell Riza or even us to kill her? No, it's best if we don't find her, Al."

We were heading out towards Winry's because Roy told us to search for that '_girl_' that we saw in the city. Yet Brother continued to disagree on actually searching for her. I was extremely worried about her, the bullet that hit her beautiful wing, causing her to bleed if she didn't care for the wound, and… she didn't really do anything… all she did was run in fear.

"But brother, what if it wasn't her f-fault that she changed into what she is? She's probably going to bleed to death!" I argued, finally catching up to him.

I knew I hit a nerve because Edward stopped suddenly, he thought for a moment and then turned to me, his eyes were on mine. "Fine, _if_ we find her on our way home, we'll help her out."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks brother!"

"Don't thank me yet…" Edward said coldly as he turned.

We walked onward, only clearing a mile or so before we heard a slight whine, and from the sound of it, it was a female's. Brother stopped me and walked into the field first, his eyes keen on the ground bellow as he walked on the tall grass that almost reached to his waist. He suddenly stopped, backing up slowly. "I found her…"

I smiled and ran next to him hurriedly, to see a horrible sight. Blood had puddled around her, soaking into her red tunic that looked like it was from the medieval years. Her long brown hair covered her cut face, and her long reptilian tail had curled up by her left hand that was cut straight through, as if to comfort her. Her wings were curled up, yet her right wing continued to fidget and decided to sprawl out, showing it's true span which was an amazing length.

"Come on Al, let's get her home." Brother said as he walked towards her carefully. His movements were slow yet he managed to kneel down next to her and started to pick her up in his arms.

I couldn't move, and Ed _must have_ known that. _Was this what brother saw when his leg and arm had been cut off?_

"Alphonse!" I heard brother yell, trying to snap me out of my daze.

I looked at him, and saw that he had already got her in his arms. Her wings and tail drooped and her hair covered her face, blocking her pained expression. I nodded and followed after him quickly.

It's been a while since our adventure had ended, somehow though Edward ended up having his metal arm and leg, and his alchemy… He did lose his alchemy for a while, he said that's what he paid to bring me back, but then a week later after telling me, his alchemy returned, but we don't know how, or why… _Had Truth decided it wasn't worth it? Or… was he making sure we were ready for something?_

We got to the house quicker than usual, and I opened the door for brother allowing him to go inside before me. As soon as Edward walked in, I heard Winry's voice as happy as always. "Hey Ed-."

I walked in and shut the door behind me as quietly as I could. I then looked to Winry who was staring at the, almost dead, girl with a worried expression.

"Winry can you help her?" I asked not waiting anytime at all.

Winry nodded and looked to Brother. "Follow me, _Ed_."

I whined slightly when I only heard brother's name, knowing that she didn't want me there. They walked down the hall and closed the door behind them. I waited about ten minutes, pacing in the kitchen, before brother came out and signaled me inside the room. As I got to the door Edward left, his head down in despair and his right hand clutched in a fist.

"So I know how she got the bullet in her wing, but the rest Ed didn't know- he said you saw her first. Can you tell me how her hand got like this?" Winry said as I walked into the room. She didn't turn to me, she just continued to work, wrapping her right arm up at the forearm.

"I d-don't know when I saw her she was being chased by a group of drunks." I answered as I looked to her wing that had already been bandaged up to see that blood had already started to seek through it. _'How much more blood could she loose before she would die in her sleep?'_

"They couldn't have done it, if they didn't have any weapons. This _has _to be a sword wound, and if it is, who did it?" Winry thought aloud, switching back to the girls left hand and began to ready some bandages.

Brother came back in with a bucket of water, and set it down next to Winry. He whispered something to her and she just shook her head, no. "Why don't you two go make yourselves something to eat? There's plenty of food in the kitchen, I just went out yesterday to get it after all." Winry said, trying to sound as happy as she could, but I knew it was an act. _What did brother ask her?_

Ed grabbed my arm with a weird grasp and we headed down to the kitchen. I sat at the table as Ed went through the fridge. Looking around for something, and staying completely silent. "What did you ask Winry, brother?" I asked.

He didn't answer and grabbed some lunch meat. He then quickly grabbed the loaf of bread that was on the counter top and set it down on the table. His eyes were dulled and only paid attention to that of making a simple sandwich.

"Brother, i-is the girl going to die?" I asked lightly. Though I don't know why I even asked, I knew with all the blood loss that she had she didn't have that much more chance to live. At least if she died it would be in her sleep, and maybe she wouldn't be able to even tell that she died.

"Al, please… I don't want to talk about it." My brother muttered as he finished making the sandwich.

"Ed, I'm fifteen years-old I can take it if I hear that someone is going to die!" I growled, I hated it when Winry and Ed tried to hide things from me because I'm _"the innocent one"_.

He looked at me and handed me a sandwich, "Sh- she doesn't have that much chance… but Winry said she'll do her best to help her."

I looked down, and messed with the sandwich that laid in my hands. My appetite had now vanished. "Brother, I was thinking of something… What if- What if she came from another world? What if Truth or whatever his name is di- did this to her?"

Brother looked at me as if I just gave him something to think about. _Did he not think of it?_ That, _that _girl might be from _another_ world, _another _time, and was brought_ here_ on _accident_… or on _purpose_… _Di- did she commit the greatest taboo?_

"I don't know… It might be possible; we'll have to wait till she wakes up." Brother answered, trying to think as he spoke.

"If she wakes up…" I added bluntly.

"Ye- yeah." Ed said

"E-ED!" I heard Winry scream in fear.

I sprinted to the room only to be grabbed by Winry, and she pulled me closer to her. "_Don't_ go any closer and _Don't _make any sudden movements." Winry whispered in my ear.

I heard Ed step by the door, the floor boards always gave a slight squeak when you stepped on them slowly.

"Wh- Who are _you_?" The girl growled, making even teacher seem nice.

I took a slow step forward, and saw that the girl's pure green eyes were trained on me, as if she would attack me if I made the wrong move. I stopped, only have taken a small step forward and bowed my head. "My name is Alphonse, this is Winry, and the one in the door way is my brother Edward." I took my eyes off of her when I pointed to the two of them, and when I looked back; I saw that a tear had fallen on to her cheek. The girl then tried to move, her wings, her arms, but you could tell that pain had stopped her in her tracks, making sure that even if she wanted to strike, she wouldn't be able to do it without ignoring a major amount of pain first.

I took a deep breath and dared to walk closer to where if she wanted to, and could deal with the pain that ached throughout her whole body, could touch me, or even _kill _me. It was only when I was up close that I could tell that her ears were pointed, like an elves from the storybooks mom used to read to Brother and I. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked as nicely and soft as I could.

She just switched her glance to Winry's and brother's every move. _Was she scared of them, because she couldn't reach them? That if she just touched me, and made a move to kill, Ed would jump in and probably kill her?_

"G- Guys can you leave?" I asked looking back to the two.

Brother looked at me, tilted his head and sighed. "It's not like she can do much anyway..."

Winry grabbed my brothers left arm and shut the door behind them. I heard some form of talking but I couldn't make out any of the words that the two were saying.

"Now can you tell me?" I asked with a pleading voice.

She now had her eyes on mine, her dark green eyes, showing only that she had cried and was in a massive amount of pain. "My- My name is Kaida..."

I smiled, at least she _slightly_ trusted me, and would answer. "Okay then… How did your hand get like that?" I made a gesture to her now wrapped left hand… blood was already soaking the bandage as well.

She looked down and avoided my gaze. A small snarl came to her lips as she answered. "Akumu…"

"Who's that?" I asked as I titled my head to the side and watched her every movement.

Kaida took a moment to think and her voice was a raspy growl as she answered. "The she-devil that caused me to be he- here..."

I didn't know what else to ask… Then I looked back to her to see tears still running down her face… What did I say to make her cry? I paused, thinking back to what I have said. _Brother!_ "Do you have any family?" I dared to ask.

She paused once more, taking a quickened breath. "N- no, I- I'm all alone n- now…" More tears ran down her cut cheek and she whimpered as her wings desperately tried to curl around her.

"I'll just leave now, since I'm just making you worse…" I said as I turned and walked to the door, keeping my head down.

"Wait!" I heard Kaida say in a clear voice, even though she was definitely crying now. I could hear her sobbing and sniffling so clearly.

I looked at her with a worried look, and saw that her tail had swung itself to her side, as if it was trying to comfort her itself. "What?"

"Sta-Stay here with m- me… P- please…" She whined, barring her head into her tail.

I looked at her with a look of sympathy; _this_ world treated her so harshly in the first day. Fear had gotten its way into her heart and made itself at home. I was surprised she even thought of trusting me… trusting us. "Okay, I will." I replied adding an extra nod and pulling a chair to the bedside.

_Well hello~ The next chapter is up, so go on, read it! Oh and I don't own FMA I just own Kaida and a couple of other OCs that will make their appearance. _


	4. Ch 3 Questions and a new love?

_Okay~ I just want to tell you guys that I'm "rewrtting" the first couple of chapters… Because I actually did finish the story, I just need to type it and edit it. So yeah, I'm having fun fixing some of this, and some details HAVE changed, so I would reread unless you can guess than just continue to read as I post~ Thanks for readin' and please review/comment down below~! (Or else I'll send Kaida on you, and she does have an ask account on DA so if you do want to ask her questions go here .com ) _

**Ch. 3 – Questions and a new love? **_**(Kaida's Point of View) **_

It had been a week since I had been torn by fate and been put in this house in an unknown world to me. I had to beg Alphonse to ask Winry if I could get up and move around, she said no the first time, but then Al got her to allow me to walk, but I didn't have that much privacy and I couldn't leave the second floor of the house. Winry had Al be by my side twenty-four seven, but I really didn't mind his presence, after all we were the same age, and he had told me he was the one to convince Ed to save me. But he did get a little too close for comfort sometimes.

We sat downstairs at the dining room table the house was so strange compared to the ones… back at my _real_ home. It was already lunch time and I swear my stomach couldn't stop growling.

Pinako, who helped Winry take care of me, though I was usually asleep when she did, put a plate of cooked ham in front of me, and I just looked at the well cooked meat.

I had told them what I could eat the day after I was brought here, when Winry tried to feed me an _apple_. I tried to tell her that I couldn't eat such (dragons and fruit just don't get along very well), but she tried to force me to eat it, and then… Al came into the room. He must have heard my tail pound on the ground, because he came in pretty quickly. He then told Winry what I told him about the whole '_Certain dragons can't eat fruits and vegetables, and Kaida is one of them_' thing that I told him when I awoke in the middle of the night and found him wide awake next to my bed, writing things down in a small hand notebook. He seemed to have a lot of writing in it, but I didn't feel like asking about it, thinking that it was probably just a journal of some-sort.

I could hear Edward and Alphonse eating and it slightly annoyed me, but most of the sound was coming from Ed. Pinako and Winry had left to get some medical supplies after they gave us food. I could see why Winry would like Ed but, his table manners weren't the best… I mean he was eating louder than a cow for goddess's sake.

This was the first time I was eating with both of them and at this table; I wasn't allowed to go down stairs until today. They had moved me upstairs sometime between the second to third day, so Winry and Al, could keep tabs on me and my condition that has only gotten better by a little. I still felt tired as hell half of the time and my hand continued to pulsate in pain.

I heard a chair creek across the floor and, looked to my right to see that Al had moved there, his golden brown eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Are you left handed?" Al asked his voice was almost overtaken by Ed's loud chewing…

_'I thought I told him I was right handed yesterday.'_ I hissed in my thoughts."No, I'm right handed." I answered. My stomach growled once again for food.

"Then why aren't you eating? I thought you said you liked meat." Al asked.

I looked at Ed who was still eating loudly, not even Ryuu ate that loud… and he didn't have _any _manners… Let's just say he got drunk a lot…

Ed looked at me and with a mouth full of food asked. "What?"

I blinked and looked back to Al. He laughed slightly under his breath. "Don't mind him he's always been a loud eater."

I didn't notice the fork full of the food until it was right under my nose.

"Well you weren't grabbing the fork so-…" Al said as I actually opened my mouth and let him feed me.

I started to feel so childish, and weak that I almost stopped him three times, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to stop him. It was so weird, he was treating me so nicely even… if I was a demon.

"So Kaida- have any family?" I heard Ed manage to say with food in his mouth.

I begged Al to keep something's between us secret, even if it was just for a little while. I flinched at the question though, I _hated_ it so much. Al looked at me as if he would tell in my place, but I shook my head, "N- no, they're all dead."

"What do you mean dead? You couldn't possibly have watched yourself all this time." Ed growled in response.

I guess I snapped after that. "I've seen them all die-! My own two brothers were slaughtered right in front of me!"

Ed was thrown back by the anger in my voice… I sounded like what I looked like, a demon. I was a girl who grew up for seven years with dragons; of course I'd have an inhumane hiss to my voice.

"Kaida…" I heard Al mumble, as if he was trying to calm me.

I ignored him and hissed. "You haven't seen what I have, you still have a brother!" My wings fidgeted behind me, wanting to spring open as my tail snapped back and forth on the ground.

Ed stood up and punched the table with his right arm, making an awkward sound. It sounded as if metal hit the wood… "Don't tell me that I haven't seen Al _die_!"

My eyes widened in fear, as the sound of rage could be heard throughout Ed's voice. It always scared me when boys yelled in rage… Mostly because I saw Rinku was in that state and then I was hurt badly by his sword… "But Al is sitting right next to me." I replied in a mumble, grabbing Al's clothes carefully. I started to quiver, and my wings pressed close to me, even if it hurt so much because of the wound in my right wing.

"Br- brother, stop…" Al ordered, even his tone was filled with a slight hint of fear.

Ed looked at Al and I, anger filled his eyes. Al was looking down at me, keeping little to no attention to his brother who was standing almost over us at the other side of the table… I shook my head in away to get rid of a bad thought and buried my head into Al's side.

"You were the one who asked." Al said calmly.

"But _Al_ you _know_ what happened; how can't you be mad at her?" Ed growled, his tone has lightened slightly, turning more into an irritated one.

Al pulled me closer to him, as if to protect me from his brother whom might actually attack me at this point. I was almost sitting on his lap when he decided to talk. "Ed, Kaida doesn't know the things we went through, and you don't know what she's been through. I haven't told her anything because I don't sulk on the past. So can you stop being so livid and just calm down?"

Ed's eyes fell onto us, slightly calmer. "She told you already, didn't she?"

"Yes, but it's because I'm not being such an ass, and … I- I c-care for her." Al said, stuttering at the end.

My eyes widened, and my long pointy ears twitched as I heard him say that he _cared_ about… _me_… I broke out of Al's grasp and ran out of the door. I was so shocked by Al's answer that I didn't hear Ed clap his hands, and I was knocked backwards by the moving earth.

As I fell backwards, I felt Al's warm arms grab me from my lower back and lift me off the ground. All of this happened in about a minute.

"Put… _Me_… DOWN!" I growled the order.

Al looked at me, with a curious face just like the first time we met eyes. "What's wrong with me _liking _you?"

I snarled. "Everything! I'm a demon, you're a human."

"That's _not_ it! Tell me Kaida!" Al demanded still keeping his tone calm but it was more demanding.

I looked at him, _'Haven't I told him enough for him to figure out why, everyone I care for- ends up _dead_.' _I wanted to scream but, I didn't, _not_ because it would bring brand new problems, no… it's because Alphonse Elric, the boy I had just met a week ago, had kissed me, and kept me firmly in his arms, never letting go.

_Well onto the next chapter~ Hope you like it~ _

_I DON'T OWN FMA_


	5. Ch 4 Kaida's Story, Danger in Amestris

**Ch 4- Kaida's story, and danger in Amestris?**

I felt my tail drop as Alphonse kisses me. As he pulled away, his expression wasn't even readable. I growled in anger, "What the hell?"

"I'm… Sorry…" Al replied.

_Why in the world did Alphonse kiss me? I'm a monster aren't I?_

"You didn't answer my question!" I growled. _Why couldn't me answer one simple question, when I have answered so many of his?_

I felt the ground sliding against my tail and noticed that Al was carrying me back to the house. He then moved his mouth to my ear, "I'm sorry for not answering your question… but I think that your… beautiful and nice…" Al whispered into my ear, so Edward who only stood a few feet away couldn't hear.

I tried everything, not to blush… I wasn't going to let myself love another just so they can be killed… But, this is another world… Akumu couldn't have possibly made it here even if she tried right? Would she even want to come after me, after all she killed my family…

Alphonse stopped at the door and put me down lightly. Then he grabbed my hand and led me towards the room I was in the first time I was here. I noticed an extra pair of footsteps I. looked back to see that Ed was following, anger and rage had left his face and had changed to a calm one.

Al lead me next to the bed, "I got to check your right wing really quick and change the bandage, I'll try not to hurt you."

I sighed, I think my pain tolerance could handle something like Al picking around my wing… But one thing disturbed me, the bandage was bloody as heck and I knew that it should have healed already… so where was the blood coming from?

When Al finished taking off the bandage, he gasped and I instantly looked at my wing to see what was wrong. I smiled as I saw that he was gasping from the surprise of my wing already being healed up.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked.

I then moved so Ed could see my right wing since Al had been blocking his view. He gasped slightly, I guess the wound I took wasn't one that you'd expect someone to heal quickly from. The two started talking and I didn't pay attention to them. I flapped my wings and didn't feel the pain I did back at that city, no , I felt the happiness that I could fly once again.

"Kaida!" I heard Al yell.

I looked at him as his golden eyes stared right into mine. I quickly looked away trying to avoid eye-to-eye contact and said, "Dragons heal faster than humans…"

"How is that even possible though? Winry said even the way you were healing up it was going to take at least another week or two." Ed replied.

I sighed, she did see that I was healing faster but she got the estimate way off, I would have said another week, but then again a couple of night earlier I used a healing magic on my wing just so I could have one of my most comforting abilities back. I know that truth said something about how you shouldn't use magic in this world, but no one was watching… and it did take the usual amount of energy out of me…

"In my world dragons are the fastest healers, it's just how I'm built…" I answered.

"Well we seen you move it, but we'll have to wait till later to see if Winry will clear you to be able to fly on it…" Al said.

Winry can shove her dragon knowledge else were, when she healed me it was me telling her almost everything I could about my dragon side, and how to heal my wounds… "Why can't I just clear myself, I know how I feel and how I should feel about flying?"

The two didn't look at me, I guess they didn't believe me that I knew how to handle myself….

"Anyway… You've answered so many questions so… I guess we should…" Al started.

Ed interrupted him, "Al I'll tell the story, since I know it best." He then grabbed the chair next to him and sat in it awkwardly, "You should sit down, it's a long one."

As Ed finished their life story, I looked down. Of course he'd be pissed if I said that he hadn't seen Al die. I now understood… well everything. I should've kept my place and kept my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" I managed to say.

Al touched my back, right between my folded wings, "It's okay, you didn't know." He then looked to his brother.

"So you're not going to question the fact that I have automail?" Ed asked.

Al stopped rubbing my back, and grumbled at his brother.

I sighed; they were almost like my brothers, except Al was something more… I was starting to think I actually like… _love _him. I shook my head from the thought, "No, I believe you, since really, I only heard Winry talk about it a million times." It was true, Winry couldn't keep her mouth shut about this thing called automail, which I dared to ask her what it is, and ended up getting a long lecture about it.

"I guess I should tell you my story now… huh?" I asked.

Al looked at me, "Only if you want to…"

I sighed, mine as well tell them the _full_ story. "I'll tell you but can you keep questions to the end?"

They both nodded and I started. First was to tell them I'm actually a princess by birth, in two ways… oh and I told them that I hated it and rather be fighting anyway. I then told them more about my two brothers, Ryuu and Rinku. Rinku was the first born and was the best swordsmen I have ever known. While Ryuu stayed with me at the castle, until I was seven, when he was sent to another land for his own safety, Rinku was sent earlier than Ryuu and was sent to a forest. Everything in my life started to turn for the worst when I turned eight. I was crowned Princess, had the royal counsel tell me that I was not allowed to learn how to fight (But I already was taught by my mother), and I was kidnaped in the place of Rinku, who came back looking for what fate had already planned him to.

This is where the real _fun _of my life began. After I was kidnaped, by Akumu's father he sent me to die in a volcano. When I awoke from a deep sleep I found out that I was part dragon and could change back and forth, as well as that I'm what the dragons and elves call the Ryu Kenshi (Dragon Swordsmen), which basically meant I had to kill Akumu with the Dragon Sword that was actually a dragon herself named Kurami.

About two years of training and I found out my mother and father were murdered by Akumu's dad. I ran to a forest just to be hurt by Rinku's shadow and found by Raiden, who became my guardian. A couple of more years in training and Raiden and me went to find my two brothers who were stuck with killing Akumu's father.

Then I told them about how the _final _fight went, and all that happened and found myself crying.

Al had started to rub my back once again and I laid my head on to his left shoulder. The sudden sound of the front door slam open, stopped me from my tears and I growled like an animal.

"ED, AL!" I heard from a female voice scream into the house.

Ed shot up and sprinted out of the room door. Al and I followed but slower. Ed stood outside the door and came back inside.

"Al we have to go." Ed said.

Al dropped his hand from my waist, "Why?"

"… Amestris is under attack." Ed answered.

_'No… She couldn't of have…'_ "If you are going, so I'm I!" I growled.

Al looked at me, "Kaida, your hand…"

"I'll use my right hand and tail." I replied, looking at Al with my green eyes again.

He didn't want to let me go and I knew that for sure…

"Kaida, your wing is already healed?" I heard Winry ask.

I had completely forgotten about her… "Yeah."

Winry looked down, "Let her go."

"WHAT! Winry you said it yourself that she wouldn't be any good if it came down to a fight." Ed replied.

"Ed, she's almost all healed up now, and if she needs to she can fly away. Those weren't just anything like before though, they were monsters, they were demons from another world wanting something. If I say it's fine for her to go, she goes." Winry said

_'monsters… Is Akumu really here?'_

Al looked at me, "Are you sure you want to go?"

I swung my tail with its shined up tail blades, Winry had polished them just yesterday because she said there was nothing else to do, "Heck Yeah!"

Ed nodded and the two of them left to go pack supplies, but I went to the room I just came out of and unwrapped my left hand. You could still see that something had penetrated the skin and it caused me slight pain when I bent it. I put my right hand over my left, "Iyasu." (Heal) I said, as I felt some of my energy being taken away to heal my hand.

A sudden gasp brought me back to the real world and I looked to the door. Al stood there with his eyes wide open in shock. He had just seen me preform something that I was to keep secret, magic.

Okay I forgot to add the disclamer at the top so… I DON'T OWN FMA

2nd… I'm sorry if skipping the whole FMA story but I didn't want to recite that with have to tell Kaida's story too… So for that reason I skipped the FMA Story…. DON'T KILL ME!

Next Chapter you get to see what happens with Al learning Kaida's lovely secret of magic and get to find out what's happening at the capital.. and Kaida gets to see a special Flame Alchemist, and Sharp Shooter once again~


	6. Ch 5 Flame Alchemist & Danger Appears

**Ch 5 – The Flame Alchemist, and Danger Appears**

I heard a loud sigh from Edward as we got onto a thing he called a "train"… I sat down next to Al, letting my tail and wings have room between the seats. The sudden surge forward causing me to tightly grip on Al's left arm, as if I was going to die.

As I clenched his arm, he looked down at me, and patted me on the back of the neck, "It's okay- the train shouldn't do that anymore till we reach our stop."

All the people in of our cart were looking over the seats to me. I looked down knowing I was the stranger here. I finally decided to hide my head in Al's arms as I lay down because of the strange motion from the train. It seems like it was finally getting to me…

"Can you tell me how you stand this motion? It's so… uneven…" I asked Al, trying to ignore the awkward movement that went throughout the train.

I noticed Ed standing above our seat, looking at the two of us. "Love birds, much?" I heard him mumble.

Al went to hit his brother with his left hand and missed, but I swiped the end of my tail and sent him back into his seat. Al said something to do with Edward making his wonderful remark, but I didn't care enough to let myself hear the full thing. The train came to a sudden stop and I sat up fast so I could look out the window.

You could clearly see that the town we were heading for was in danger. I could see the very distinctive evil creatures in the sky, soaring in circles. I shuddered, wondering if it me who they were waiting for.

"Get off at your own risk." I heard a scared man say. When I looked towards I saw a man with messy black hair, who you could see had fear in his eyes

"Come on Kaida, we have to get away from here." Al growled as he grabbed my right arm.

We walked off the train and I heard the one word I hated the most several times, over and over again… _monster._ As we cleared the station Ed stopped and went searching in the bag Winry gave him… It was bigger than an average size bag, but as soon as I saw a hilt come out of the bag, I was filled with complete joy. I barely even heard Al and Ed yell my name several times.

"KAIDA!" Ed yelled into my ear; spit sprinkling it.

I jumped at the loud sound and rubbed my ear, "Sorry… I zoned out…" I muttered.

He pushed the samurai sword into my hand, I looked to the sheath to see that it was metal, and it had some type of writing unknown writing I couldn't understand.

"Well if we get into a fight you better not zone out… Or else I won't let you fight…" Ed threatened, watching my reaction to the item in question.

I drew the sword. The blade was heavier than what I was used to, but it would be more than useful. Edward started to walk once more and I soon followed after I noticed Alphonse had hurried after his brother.

For someone who walked everywhere almost there whole life, I was getting tired… Maybe this world is starting to get to me… I looked to my back and smiled. I opened my wings, and both of the boys turned to face me instantly.

"What are you doing?" Al asked, he worry coating his voice.

"I'm going to fly… a little bit." I answered, rather irritated and annoyed.

Edward looked at me… could he tell that I was itching for a slight chance to fly? "Fly but let your tail touch the ground."

"That's what you call hovering…." I muttered in disappointment, tail sagging slightly.

"Do you want to fly or not?" Ed snapped, placing a hand on his hip as he tapped his foot angrily.

I flapped my wings, "Fine I'll _fly_and keep my tail on the ground." As soon as I finished my sentence I took into the air only slightly and was hovering three feet above the ground. We kept moving and Al kept looking at me, almost tripping in the process.

"So Kaida, about that alchemy you did in the bedroom…?" Al asked, making sure that I heard alchemy, clearly. He turned slightly as well to make sure we had eye contact.

I gulped loudly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It wasn't Alchemy, so was it magic?" Al asked, causing me to swallow once again, and look away.

Ed looked to Al to see what he was talking about; I knew I should've locked that door… But the way he said it just made it worse… Could he tell the difference between Alchemy (which he seemed to use a lot,) and magic… my second specialty.

I was silent for a minute, _'If Truth wants to kill me, now would be a good time to do it…'_ I closed my eyes and waited, but death never struck me.

"Al there is no such thing as magic." Ed growled, rolling his eyes.

'_Ha, well_Edward _we'll see about that.'_ If there was going to be monsters, there was going to be magic no matter what world you're in. The monsters from my world are made of magic and nothing other than that. I sighed and looked back at the two brothers.

A sudden _'bang'_ was heard and I whipped my head towards the gate's roof that was in front of us, and there stood the two people who chased me the day I came here. The woman was pointing her contraption (Which Al told was a gun) at me, with little to no hesitation in her golden brown eyes.

"Colonel Mustang!" Ed yelled. Everyone here has the strangest names…

"What are you two doing with that girl?" Mustang hissed in confusion.

I landed and Al stood in front of me blocking the woman's target. "Colonel, Riza, she's a friend."

The woman, who I guessed was Riza, lowered her gun and let her stance soften. "Mustang, maybe we should trust their judgment…"

Mustang looked at me as Alphonse shielded me, from harm's way. "Fullmetal midget." Mustang scoffed.

Al looked to Ed and I did the same. I didn't have to look at him to tell that he was more than pissed because of the rather dark and ominous aura coming off him in waves of black and purple fog.

"She's a friend, colonel." Ed muttered, grinding his teeth, "and at least I'm not useless when wet." Ed teased cockily.

"Ed!" Al growled, turning to his brother completely. The two of them started fighting, when I heard the roar of an actual monster coming our… no, my way.

I looked up to where the sound was coming from to find two taloned paws coming down at me. I took a step back and pulled the sword out, that Ed gave me. I flapped my wings and took off, just dodging the monster… I snarled- it was a wyvern.

Ed and Al finally noticed the painfully obvious large wyvern above them and moved. Al clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. What looked like blue lightning shot from around his hands and made a staff out of the earth bellow him. He swung it slightly as if to test its weight, then looked up at me.

I twirled my sword and charged towards the wyvern. It turned its large bulbous bird like head towards me. Its dark purple eyes changed to a deep red. The only meaning that of that was it could use the ability called Dragon Fear. Dragon fear is a bad skill to be struck by, it basically sticks you into your worst nightmares. It really works on anyone, well besides… me thanks to my training. All it needs is a second of eye to eye contact and then Dragon fear would take effect, and the only way to get out is to be killed or kill the thing that trapped you in it.

I flapped my wings heavily and swung my sword again. The wyvern turned to me completely and opened its fanged maw. Flame flew into the air and touched my skin. I laughed; the nice warmth of the flames that licked my skin felt nice against the cold wind. But the peace suddenly ended when I heard Al yelling my name.

I did a back-flip in the air and got out of the flames, how lucky am I that I charmed all my clothes to be fire proof?

"He really needs to stop worrying." I growled lightly, as the wyvern charged me.

I swung my tail carefully as I ducked under the wyvern, and as it watched me it bit the scaly end of my tail. I winced in pain, and let out a small grunt of pain. I turned quickly, swinging my sword at the wyvern's neck, slicing its head off cleanly. Instantly the wyvern grip on my teeth loosened and the thing exploded into dust.

I landed on the ground harshly and lifted my tail to my hands. In the middle of my tail was a rather large bite mark that was bleeding on the surface.

"Kaida are you okay?" Al questioned, running over to me and looking me over from head to toe.

I sighed, Raiden never looked after me like Al did, he would ask of course, but he knew _when_ to ask… _Raiden,_my mind wandered, _I miss you_. As soon as Al saw my bloodied tail that lay in my hands, it was as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"I'm fine." I insisted, before he could ask if it hurt. I swung my tail back to the ground and winced at the pain as the dust got into the wound.

"Kaida…" He muttered eyes worried and sad.

"I'm fine, just leave me _alone_!" I growled harshly.

Al looked at me, "But … your-" He only managed to stutter.

"I said I was fine, Al!" I snapped, letting myself grab eye contact with him, only so he could see the anger in my eyes.

Al quickly shifted his eyes to the ground. I screwed up… badly.

"Come on, we got places to be." Ed said, grabbing my arm harshly and dragging me into the city.

It was terrible; the city wasn't destroyed, but close to it. Mustang, whose first name is Roy, lead us to a small house were we could sleep and _heal_ my wound. I sat on the bed; my tail wrapped around me to where the part of it that got bitten was next to me on my right.

_'Why did I yell at him'_ I groaned in my mind.

I stood up; I knew my tail by itself would heal fast, so using magic wasn't needed. I walked to my door and out into the hall. I walked farther down the hallway to find myself at Al's door. I took a deep breath, but before I could even exhale, Alphonse opened up the door, as if he knew I was there.

"Kaida?" He asked, shocked and slightly confused that I was at his door.

"I'm sorry for earlier…" I said looking at my feet awkwardly.

There was a long silence. I bit my lip and was about to turn and go away when… "No, I should've let you have your space." He sighed, looking at me with an apologetic smile.

I looked at him; I was the one who flipped out. Why would he be apologizing? "It's my fault." I argued, placing a hand on my hip as I looked him up and down.

He continued to look at me with those same golden brown eyes of his, "Kaida…" Suddenly his eyes rolled, and he fell to the ground, and I fell to my knees soon after. My body was becoming weak, and I fell onto my side next to Al. My vision started to blur and dim out. I felt like this before, but I couldn't remember where or even when. Soon my eye lids fluttered shut and I was sent to somewhere…

I DO NOT OWN FMA!

Thank you for waiting, I currently have a beta reader and she looked over this chapter and the next~ So thank you beta reader for helping me~


	7. Ch 6 Alphonse a Dragon Guardian?

_Okay~ I just want to tell you guys that I'm "rewrtting" the first couple of chapters… Because I actually did finish the story, I just need to type it and edit it. So yeah, I'm having fun fixing some of this, and some details HAVE changed, so I would reread unless you can guess than just continue to read as I post~ Thanks for readin' and please review/comment down below~! (Or else I'll send Kaida on you, and she does have an ask account .com )_

**Ch 6 – Alphonse a Ryu Hogo-sha? **

"Ugh-… my head…" I managed to say, while dealing with the pounding of my aching head. I sat up slowly and noticed that I wasn't in the house anymore… _No_, I was in Truth's room.

I looked to my back to see that my tail and wings have disappeared from sight. I sighed and looked down to my feet, which were covered by my brown boots. _I wonder what the toll will be since my wings and tail disappeared…_

"Ugh…" I heard a familiar, childish, voice say.

I looked to my right and saw that Al lay out on the ground, as if he had just landed there. "Alphonse?"

He opened up his eyes swiftly, and turned his head in my direction, smiling. "Kaida?"

I stood up; the weight difference almost made me think I was weightless and walked over to Al, helping him stand up. I'd have to get used to being without my wings again…

"So-, you're finally up?" I heard a stern male's voice say.

I knew who's voice it was… It was one from those I have lost. I turned quickly to see my two brothers, Raiden, and two dragons, Kurami and Kezio standing, all three boys stood with their hands in their pockets like usual with a warm smile to greet my eyes. I felt warm tears run down my face as I stared at them in disbelief. "Raiden, Ryuu, Rinku…"

All three of them were standing in their hero outfits; Rinku and Ryuu wore their green tunics, with chain-mail and pants with their swords at their side; Raiden on the other hand wore a blue trench coat over his black shirt and pants with a well-crafted bow was slung across his shoulders. Kurami and Kezio were both black scaled spirit dragons. Kurami's guard scales were a deep red, just like her eyes. Kezio's on the other hand were a dark blue, and he had dark purple eyes that tend to change into a light red.

"Kaida, it's good to see you _not_ hurt for once." Raiden said. He was always a smartass when it came to me.

I wiped my tears away with my right sleeve. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Rinku stood straighter with a slight shift in his stance, and looked at me "A Dragon Guardian needs to be assigned to you."

I stumbled backward and looked to Alphonse, who was completely clueless. My head shook side to side and I put my arms out wide. "No!"

"Kaida…" Raiden started, his tone was off.

"No! I'm not letting anyone die because of _me_, _anymore_!" I snarled. _Was I really yelling at my _dead_ family?_

"Kaida… Wha- what's going on?" Al asked, as he looked to the three humans in curiosity seeing that they all have elf ears, just like mine.

"Nothing…" I replied quickly, but obviously he could tell there was something wrong.

"Kaida you can't protect everyone from fate… You can't even protect your-." Ryuu started.

Anger erupted inside of me. "_I_ don't want anyone else _I_ care about dying right in front of _me_!"

Al must have walked closer to me, because his left arm was around my waist holding me back. His fingers curled at the side of my hip and he looked at me, wondering still what was exactly was going on. Yet I still was in danger of my own anger taking over me, and Raiden must have seen this.

"Kaida, can you calm down?" Raiden asked his voice, which was calmer than usual, as he scratched his head.

I turned to Al and put my head into his warm chest, my emotions didn't know where to go… _so how could I calm down?_

"What is this all about!" Al asked again, putting his right hand on my back, softly rubbing it.

"Your name is Alphonse-, right?" Raiden asked his voice now cold for some reason. _Was he jealous of Al?_

"Ye- yeah, why? And- why are you making Kaida mad?" Al asked as curiosity and a slight bit of anger lingered in his voice.

"… I'm not _trying_ to piss Kaida off… Anyway, you know how she is the Hikari Ryu no Kenshi and needs a guardian since… well _I'm_ dead and can't do _my _job anymore." Raiden asked I heard him step closer to us; his boots made a weird sound as the touched the ground.

"Yeah… Though she did keep out some information..." Al answered, looking at me through his bangs.

"I'll give you the decision then… Will you be Kadia's guardian in _my_ place?" Raiden asked, calmly. He had stopped walking.

I looked to Al, you could hear my pleading in my voice as I spoke to him. The only thing that made it worse was that tears had begun to build up in my eyes again. "Al, p- please… no…."

"… If it means that I'll be with her…and able to- protect her…" Alphonse started, ignoring my plea. Alphonse froze in thought for a couple of minutes then he looked down at me, trying to stop my pleading. "Whatever I chose… It's my fault, okay? It's _my_ choice."

I should have known that he was going to make the wrong decision. "But what about Ed?"

Al paused, he must have not of thought of his own brother's reaction. "It's _my_ life… And if Ed has a problem with it… He'll have to deal with it and move on."

I growled allowing my voice to go into a yell. "But you don't know what you're getting _yourself _into!"

Al let go of me and stood in front of me. "It doesn't matter; it can't be any worse than when I was stuck in the armor." He began to walk up to Raiden, and then he stopped as he only stood a couple feet away from the tall eighteen year-old elf.

"I'll do it." Al confirmed, looking Raiden in the eyes with no hesitation at all.

Raiden walked up closer to him until he was arm's length away. "Are you sure, Alphonse? You won't be able to be a mortal anymore. You'll live a longer life, longer than your brothers- if you don't get killed."

"Yeah…" Al hesitated but shook away any thought that could've made him answer otherwise.

I stood there, helpless… unable to change what had just happened. Alphonse, was going to be a guardian… no matter what I say, or do.

Raiden nodded, glancing back at me before looking to Al. "Well get ready then."

Alphonse straightened himself and took a sharp breath. "Okay I'm ready."

"_Watashi wa arufonsu wa watashi no chikari o ataerunode, kare wa Hikari Ryu no Kenshi o hogo suru koto ga dekimasu._" Raiden said calmly, and put his hand on Al's chest, causing a light blue aura surrounded Alphonse.

The aura around Al changed into a dark blue and then flashed, blinded me momentarily. I covered my eyes with my left arm on instinct and tried to rub out the annoying blindness.

"Kaida, you can uncover your eyes now." I heard Al say lightly, in his happy voice.

I dropped my arm and saw a different Alphonse then the one that stood in front of me only a few minutes ago. He still looked like himself, but he now wore an outfit almost identical to Raiden's. The only difference was the coat; it was red, just like Edward's, yet the symbol on the back was a small dragon wrapping itself on a long cross, it wings were spread out to make it look as if Al had small black wings. I then looked to Al's face, and saw that his ears had changed slightly, instead of them being round, they were slightly pointed at the tip.

"Al…" I started; I struggled to find anything to say.

He walked up to me and took my hand. He then looked back to Raiden who still stood in the same spot. "How come- I have memories that should be yours?"

Raiden shuffled his feet slightly. "Well you're going to need to know something's so you don't get yourself-, and Kadia killed."

Al sighed, as if that wasn't an answer. "Well I guess… we should go back…" We turned and headed to the large door.

"Wait!" I heard Kurami's harsh and roar-like voice yell.

I turned around and looked towards the black and red dragoness. "What-, it's not like you two can come with us?" I snapped.

Kezio snorted, something he'd always do if Raiden asked a stupid question. "Ha, very funny Hikari Ryu no Kenshi! The laws of this world can't bind us since we're technically dead, and you two do need weapons." Kezio's voice is darker and rougher than Kurami's, and he always had a sarcastic tone in his voice.

I looked at Kurami tilting my head slightly trying to figure out what he ment. "Then that means…."

"You're going to have to deal with me again." Kurami sneered.

I found myself smiling slightly as I turned around again with Al. At least now I'll be able to use a sword I'm accustomed to.

"Kaida!" I heard Rinku call out.

I turned around harshly for the last time. "What now?"

"Be careful." I heard the three say in unison, all of them smiling and put their left hands to their hearts then pulling the hand slowly off. It was a symbol for good-bye in my world. But to me… it meant more than that.

Suddenly I blacked out, as if my body couldn't handle it anymore and reawakened in a room back at the house. Blankets covered my body as I looked up to the ceiling.

"Kaida you there?" Al asked worriedly.

I sat up and shook my head. _'Was it all just a dream?'_ I wondered in my mind. I looked to my back to find that my tail and wings have truly disappeared, as if they were never there. I then looked to Al, who was in the bed next to me, the blanket wrapped on his shoulders, and his hair was all messes up, not even in a ponytail anymore.

"Kaida, you- your wings and tail- they're gone!" Al said happily looking at me with his bright eyes.

"Yeah… I guess they are…" I started as I rolled my shoulders trying to get the feeling out that my wings weren't there, yet it felt as if they were…

The door slammed open and Ed stood there with a worried look on his face. His jacket was off and he wore a black shirt, keeping his black pants. "Al!" He yelled, uncomfortably as he came up to Alphonse.

"Brother, I'm fine." Al said calmly, responding to the character of Ed's voice.

"You two fainted! I don't think your _fine, _Al!" Edward growled at his younger brother.

"Al and I are fine, Ed." I replied looking at Ed with a tired yawn escaping my mouth.

Ed looked at me and finally noticed that my wings and tail were gone. He went to ask me something, but turned to his brother, who I knew he trusted way more than me. "Al, what happened?"

Al looked at his brother, and then moved his glance downward to his hands. "Brother, if- if I tell you, promise me you won't get mad."

"Al…" Ed started, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Um… well you know how Kaida needs _someone_ to protect her?" Al started, still looking at his hands.

Ed looked at Al, like a hawk, and its pray. "Y- yeah?"

"Well… Kaida needed someone do that in this world and well-…" Al started but Ed interrupted.

"Al! You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Ed snarled.

Al closed his eyes, and I saw that he was crying slightly. " Yes, I did. So what?" You could hear the sorrow in his voice.

Ed turned to me and before I could even move, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the bed slightly, with his right hand making my body shiver at the cold metal. "Why didn't you stop him!"

"I try- tried to!" I said fear was over powering my voice.

Ed's grip started to choke me, and the shivers have continued. "But he's still your guardian now, isn't he!"

"Brother, stop…" I heard Al say over Ed's harsh breathing.

"It'- it's not m- my fa- fault!" I yelled, or at tried to in between the choking and shivering.

"You bitch!" Ed hissed into the air. I coughed for air, my lungs began to burn.

"Ed!" Alphonse growled, grabbing Ed's arm that held me captive.

Edward instantly let me go, and I fell onto my knees on the bed, coughing for air, while I clasped my neck. Precipitously I noticed a cold metal collar had appeared on my neck and I looked to Alphonse.

"I chose this! Not her!" Al yelled, his voice had a defending ring to it as he stood tall to his brother and looked him in the eyes.

Ed looked at him, clenching his fists. Not able to meet his gaze. "Wh- ehy Al!" He asked, anger still lingering in his voice.

Al walked over to me and put his warm right hand on my back, seeing that I was still coughing for some much needed air. "Because brother, Kaida needs help and I'm not going to watch her suffer all alone in a world that _she_ doesn't know." Al's voice was still calm.

I looked at Alphonse; his golden brown eyes looked into my green eyes. "If you going to be mad, be mad at me. Kaida doesn't need to worry about stupid things like me choosing such a fate." He said as continued to look at me.

Ed looked at the pair of us. "Al…"

Alphonse looked up at his brother. "Brother… I-…"

"No… I … understand… Can I talk to you-, alone?" Ed asked.

Al looked at me with the same worried gaze. "Will you be okay?"

I looked away. "Yeah-," I coughed," go on, I need to do some- something anyway."

Al stood up and walked with Ed out the door. I coughed one more time before letting go of my throat.

"_Are you okay, Kaida_?" I heard Kurami ask, worriedly.

I looked down to my shadow, which had turned into a dragon like shape. Red eyes with the pupils of a snake glared into mine, and the shadow began to talk once more. "_I can't believe that midget human almost killed you_."

I sighed but it turned into a slim cough, "It's not like I didn't deserve _that_… I mean I let Alphonse get stuck into a terrible fate…"

Suddenly the shadow transformed into Kurami's true dragoness form. "_I still don't get why everyone feels the need to either need protect you… or kill you. Why can't some just stay out of it?"_

I hissed in anger and looked away from her. "Shut up."

Kurami laughed, though to someone who wasn't use to dragons, it would sound like a dog bark and howl mixed together. "_So how are you going to train your new guardian to be a dragon_?"

I paused to think. "I'll have to fight him and see what he has first… then I can build on that…"

The door creaked open and I saw Al standing in the doorway with Ed. I quickly shifted so I wouldn't strain my neck.

"So when do I learn to be a dragon?" Al asked a strange excitement in his voice.

"Tomorrow?" I replied in a question.

Al nodded, and gave a goofy smile. "That sounds good."

I put on a fake smile, not wanting to show him the truth in what being a dragon is all about and looked back to where Kurami…_ was_ … She had already transformed back into a shadow, listening quietly.

I looked back to Al. "So… do you have any questions?"

Al just stood still for a moment then shifted uncomfortably. "Does transforming- hurt?"

I tried not to gulp as I thought of my first transformation that was nine years ago. "Not really." I lied.

Ed looked at me with questioning eyes, and I looked away. _Please tell me that he couldn't tell I was lying…_

"Anything else?" I asked as I still looked away, trying to look interested in the wallpaper designs.

"Not that I can think of…" Al answered quietly, almost too quite.

"Well, were going to bed." Ed said turning to the door.

"Um… Kaida?" Al started, his voice being relatively close now.

I looked to Al just to see that he was only a few feet away from me. "Good night." He said as he hugged me and walked out the door with Ed. His hands behind his back like a child.

I flattened myself onto the bed; I found myself just lying there unable to sleep, thinking about how I would deal with tomorrow. It was probably midnight when I heard knocking at the door and jumped from my thoughts.

"Can I come in? It's Ed." I heard sympathetically.

I wanted to say no, but I found myself saying 'yes' before I could even think what might happen. Ed came in the room and sat to the bed next to me, looking downwards. "Couldn't sleep?" Ed asked, holding his hands together in an odd way.

"No…" I answered, not wanting to say the reason why.

"Hmn-, neither could I. I forgot to apologize… for choking you earlier, so… s-sorry…" Ed stumbled on his words.

I joined him at looking downwards. "No… I should've tried harder to stop him-."

"He's happy because of what happened… before he went to sleep… he told me that he actually wanted to protect you more…" Ed interrupted, with a caring voice.

I looked at Ed, trying to see if what he was saying was true. _'Who would be happy if they were turned into a beast- a demon?'_ I questioned myself. Ever since I was transformed… yeah there are positives to the whole thing but… It truly is the devil's curse…

"I don't know how… but if _he_ likes it… I guess we can't judge…" I said uncertain of my own words.

Ed and I were silent for a while. So long that I found myself looking at my hands as I traced my skin. My ears flicked from the noise outside.

"… So what does transforming-… really feel like?" Ed asked finally, breaking the silence in one _dreadfull_ question.

I hesitated. "uh…"

"Kaida, just plea- please tell me. I can understand why you wouldn't tell Alphonse, the thought of pain would probably scare him to death. So can you tell me?" Ed questioned, his voice filled with worry.

I sighed. "Well tell me how you'd think it feel like."

Ed was taken aback by this, and looked at me. "Well, it has to be painful… Is it worse than getting your leg -… torn off?"

"Well… I guess it would be kind of like that…" I stopped and went to a quite mumble. "Your legs break as well as lengthen… along with lengthen with your arms… You grow wings and a tail, and horns. Oh and the whole muzzle thing…"

Ed flinched. "Is there anyway… To make it less painful?"

"Actually there is a way…." I muttered.

"Can you do it? I don't want to see Al in pain-… again." Ed replied slowly.

The only way to ignore the immense pain is to be completely distracted, so distracted that they can't even think. _'What should I do?'_ I asked myself. I sat, trying to think of ways I could distract Alphonse, only to come up with ones that wouldn't even get half the job done. Then _it_ came to me. Al always kissed me, not the other way around. "Yeah, I got an idea." I answered a smile forming on my face, allowing a small fang to peak out of my lips.

"What are you-?" Ed started.

"You'll have to wait and see, just like Al." I sneered, leaving a hint of happiness in my voice.

Ed rolled his eyes. "So, what are you going to make him do tomorrow… for his training?" Ed said, moving onto a new subject.

"Fight me, I guess..." I answered, though I would be way harder than Al could probably handle, in both of my forms…

"What if… you let me spar with me?" Ed asked interest in his voice.

"What do you mean? He could kill you with weight alone." I turned to face Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"Al knows my moves… and I just want to make sure he has some edge." Ed answered, crossing his arms.

_'Yeah but Al could easily crush you Ed, with his weight and if Al's instincts kicked in… the fight would turn deadly….'_ I remarked in my mind. "But Ed-… he can _kill_ you. Dragons have a very weird instinct system, if you go the wrong way-."

"You'll be there right? Then I'm fine; you'll be able to see if Al makes a wrong move and stop him. Though I don't think he would lose his self to a stupid thing like instincts." Ed laughed.

"Well, yeah... I guess… but still…" I replied worriedly.

Ed stopped laughing, "Kaida, trust me. I might not be able to guess what Al might try, but he wouldn't try anything that would kill me. We _are_ brothers after all."

"… Fine, you can fight him, but as soon as I see Al make a wrong move towards you, I'm going to do more than jump in."

It turned to evening pretty quick, and the three of us; Ed, Al and I stood in a grassy plain, not far from the city.

"Okay-, I'm ready Kaida." Alphonse yelled excitedly.

Ed and I have told Al the plan on our way here, and if anything were to go wrong, I'd be sure to jump in.

I walked up to Al, stopping a couple feet away from him. "Okay, now focus directly on being a dragon, and forget about everything else. Don't even let emotions get in the way."

Al nodded and closed his eyes. Dark blue fire started to surround Alphonse's feet and he whimpered slightly. I took a harsh breath and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. As soon as he felt my lips upon his, he shot his eyes open in shock. I closed my eyes and I myself had begun to transform as green fire began to surround my body.

My transformation is quicker than Al's, so I had to slow it down slightly. The quicker the transformation, the less pain you can feel.

I pulled away from the kiss and opened my eyes to see that Al was now a horse-sized dragon, _way_ taller than Edward. He still had his long golden brown hair, which amazingly stayed in a ponytail, as well as his golden brown eyes, every other human quality about him, had left him with no trace at all. He had red main scales, while his guard scales were light blue, the same color of his wing's webbing.

I on the other hand was still a horse-sized dragon (I've had time to grow… but I haven't), with green main scales, red guard scales. My long brown hair hung around my horns and neck, covering my collar that had one blue crystal in the middle of it with two dark red wings on each side of the crystal. My tail had a sharp tail blade that was butterfly-like but sharper and was brought to a sharper edge.

Al looked himself over in shock, swinging his tail side to side. "This… is so-…. cool."

I smiled, remembering what my first reaction was. "Why don't you try running around and get used to being on four legs, before you fight Ed?"

He nodded and turned to his left, that's when I noticed that Alphonse didn't have a tail blade. He ran around, only tripping once but quickly getting up, and then stopped in front of Ed. "Are you ready to get your butt kicked, brother?"

Ed laughed at Al's cockiness. "Of course I am! Come at me with all you got!"

Al jumped back and put some distance between him and his brother. They walked in a circle, waiting for one another to make the first move. Al sprinted forward, and charged his way at Ed, who had already clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Al stumbled as soon as he got seven feet away and Ed was able to make a long staff, out of the earth's soil. Alphonse jumped up from lying on the ground and swiped his claws at Edward, only to be wacked in the head by Edward.

Al swung his head back at the soil staff, and bit it, causing the staff to break apart by his powerful jaws. Ed threw the rest of the staff to the ground and muttered something in disbelief. Al took his chance and swung his right paw at Ed's chest, but Ed blocked all of his attacks with his right arm.

Ed kicked Al in the stomach, giving him and Al some distance, then clasped his hands together. As Ed went to put his hands onto the ground, Al grabbed Ed's right arm with his mouth. Ed desperately tried to shake his younger brother off of him, but Al's grip was too tight on Ed's arm. Suddenly I heard a strange crunch, causing my ears to flick in annoyance and saw Al fall to the ground, metal shards in his mouth. I looked back to Edward and gasped, Alphonse had broken Ed's automail arm.


	8. Ch 7 New Automail and more training

**Ch 7- New Automail, and **_**more **_**training? **_**(Alphonse's Point of View)**_

I fell to the ground, the metallic taste of my brother's automail arm in my reptilian mouth. Some of the shards of metal cut at my gums and I could taste the fresh blood, over the metal.  
>I looked up at brother to see that he looked at his, now broken, automail arm in complete shock.<br>"ALPHONSE!" Brother snarled my name.  
>I jumped up and put my head down in despair. "I'm sorry…" I whimpered.<br>"Winry's going to kill us! Kill me!" Brother screamed with anger.  
>I found myself fighting with brother, both of our voices were raised; my voice was filled with sorrow, his with complete anger. We were both thrown back by Kaida's ear-splitting roar which had forced us to stop.<br>Her wings shot open towering over both Ed and I. "Will you two stop being complete morons and tell me what your issue is?" Kaida roared. Her tail snapped back and forth quickly behind her, waiting for one of us to answer.  
>Ed looked at Kaida. "Al broke my automail!"<br>Kaida sighed heavily. "Can I say _'I told you so'_?"  
>Brother stomped his right foot slightly and looked back at her with the dirtiest look that I had ever seen. "I wasn't expecting <em>this<em> to happen!"  
>Kaida put her left paw to her face. "He's a dragon. Metal will break under pressure, you know… I thought you were the Fullmetal Alchemist and you don't even know <em>that<em>."  
>Ed switched his glance back to me. "Ugh!"<br>"Winry won't get _that_ mad; it was on accident." Kaida said, putting her wings back to her side and shuffling them lightly.  
>I looked to Kaida. "No… Winry will definitely kill us, but mostly Ed." I replied.<br>Kaida laughed. "She doesn't even look like she can kill a fly!"  
>"You don't know how good she can throw her wrench…" Brother mumbled under his breath.<br>Kaida looked at brother tilting her head. "Oh what, like she would want to throw that thing at you two."  
>Then she looked back at me as I spoke. "Oh trust me; sh- she throws her wrench very, <em>very<em> hard." I paused and looked to Ed. "Hey, didn't she actually knock you out once, brother?" I asked.  
>"<em>No<em> Al…" Brother growled. I shuffled my bat like wings, and lowered my head once more. Feeling ashamed of myself.  
>Kaida sighed once again. "Well, what should we do? S<em>omeone<em> doesn't have a right arm now."  
>"Darn it, Kaida!" Brother growled into the summer air.<br>Kaida jumped back and flung her wings wide open. "You don't have to yell…" Her tail slowed itself and laid on the ground.  
>"Brother, we- we should go see Winry… I'll ta-take the bl-blame…" I attempted to say, but only bit my tongue several times in the process.<br>"Yeah, well how are _we _going to get there?" Brother asked harshly.  
>"We can go by train-." I started.<br>"Ha! We wouldn't fit. But I do have an idea." Kaida interrupted; a smirk found its way onto her lips, and she allowed her white front fangs to show.

"Well, what's your _brilliant_ plan?" Brother snarled.  
>"Can you ride a horse?" Kaida asked, tilting her head once again but keeping the smirk on her face.<p>

.:*:.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Brother muttered as he looked to Kaida.  
>Kaida stood with a horse saddle on her back, waiting for brother to get on. The leather strap was tightly secured under stomach. "Wow… I guess you are short." Kaida remarked.<br>Brother's purple aura came back… "SHUT UP!"  
><em> 'I thought that we weren't going to have this issue with Kaida….'<em> I thought in my mind, as I sighed.  
>Kaida also sighed and looked at me. "He doesn't like<em> that<em> word, does he?"  
>"He hates the word <em>short<em> or anything like to that word… So don't try to say it again…" I answered, trying to make sure brother didn't hear me as I whispered to her.  
>My brother was taller than what he <em>was<em>… but he was… still _short_.  
>"Well, let me get on!" Brother yelled. Shaking his good arm in the air.<br>I flinched at the loud yell from brother… My ears were more sensitive than I remembered. Kaida looked at Ed, her emerald green eyes never leaving brother's eyes when she suddenly lied down on the ground and looked back to brother and me, with another smirk on her face.  
>"What the hell!" Brother yelled, this time causing my ears to pound in pain.<br>"Well, you got to get on _somehow _and since you can't use one of your arms, I have to lie down so you can get on." Kaida answered.  
>I was so happy that she didn't say short that I missed brother climbing onto Kaida's back, though I knew he struggled somewhat. She stood up, waiting for brother to adjust himself on the saddle. When he finished moving Kaida looked back to Ed, then shuffled her wings. "Let's get going." Kaida said before jolting into a full run.<br>I struggled to catch up but when I did, she opened her wings and looked up to brother as if he had said something.  
>"NO!" I heard brother protest.<br>"_Edward_, it's not like I'm going to be flying as high as I can." Kaida replied crossly.  
>"No!" Brother objected again.<br>Kadia swung her large wings to the ground, and sent herself, and brother, into the air with what seemed like no effort. She flew directly above me, but even though she was high up in the sky, I could still hear the two arguing about the whole flying thing.  
>I found myself running quicker and quicker trying to keep up with Kaida's fast pace flying.<br>_"So Alphonse, is your brother actually scared of heights or is it the fact that Kaida might drop him?" _I heard the sarcastic voice of Kezio ask.  
>I growled at the laughter that came after it. "It doesn't matter to you."<br>Kezio laughed louder and I looked up to the sky once again to see that Kaida was now paying attention to flying more than the ground below her.  
><em>"She can't hear me, only you can; it's the same with Kurami and her." <em>Kezio said, as if he knew that I was going to ask him.  
>I leapt just in time to keep myself from tripping. "But I can hear you as clear as a whistle…"<br>_"Yeah, well I'm only sharing my voice and thoughts to with you, so you're the only one who can hear me." _Kezio growled in response.  
><em>'These dragon powers are starting to freak me out a little….'<em> I thought.  
>"Al, we're here!" I heard brother yell from above.<br>I looked up to Kaida who had brought her wings out to a steady state, allowing herself to glide down from the sky. When she touched the ground with her front talons she jolted forward, and ran until she could slow to a walk from the wind that had tried to pick her back up again.

"A- Al, you're going in there first." Ed muttered as jumped off of Kaida, only to almost fall on his face.

Kaida swung her tail so that it supported his waist. "Um Ed, there's a problem with that plan of yours…" she started.  
>"What's that?" Brother asked irately.<br>"He's a dragon. There is no way Winry would be able to recognize him." Kaida answered without a pause.

"Then that means… I'm screwed." Brother replied looking to the house.  
>"I'm so sorry brother…" I whined.<br>"At least you're not going to be hit with a wrench." Brother muttered at me.  
>Kaida's expression went to normal to shocked, and I looked with her to see, I gulped, Wi- Winry. She walked up to us with her wrench in her right hand. Then she hit brother on top of the head.<br>"How in the world did you manage to break your arm this time Ed?" Winry snarled, still holding her wrench.  
>"Al did it!" Brother replied quickly, looking to me and pointed his finger.<br>Winry looked at Kaida who stood a fair distance away from brother and me, trying to avoid taking on a hit. "Kaida?"  
>Kaida nodded and shook the hair out of her face. "Al's right next to you, but before you kill anyone with that wrench I should tell you that I warned Ed that<em> this<em> would happen."  
>"So it's all Ed's fault?" Winry asked looking to Ed.<br>"You can say that." Kaida answered.  
>Winry only needed that to whack Brother with her wrench again, this time it was harder… She then did something I didn't expect, she hit me, hard. I fell over and held my head with my paws. "Oww…" I howled.<br>Winry grabbed Brother's left arm and walked towards the house, ignoring my whine of distress. Kaida walked passed me, her tail dragged along as she walked past. I followed everyone into the house quickly.  
>"I swear Ed if you break your automail one more time-!" Winry started.<br>"It wasn't my fault!" Brother groaned into the air.  
>"I warned you!" Kaida roared.<br>The sound of a pot breaking made me jump and everyone look to me. Ed and Winry's eyes were wide open.  
>"What?" I asked tilting my head.<br>"Winry, what just broke?" I heard Pinako ask from another room.  
>Winry gulped as Pinako walked into the room. "Who broke the pot?"<br>Everyone looked at me with the same expression. "What?" I asked.  
>"Alphonse… your tail…" Kaida muttered.<br>I looked at my tail which was wagging back and forth uncontrollably and saw the broken pot underneath it. "Sorry…"  
>"Get. Out." Pinako growled.<br>My eyes widened and I high tailed it out the door before Pinako could throw anything at me. I shuffled my large wings and leaned against the near tree. "Why do I have to be such an idiot?" I questioned out loud. Night begun to set around me and I lied down, curling my tail useless around me. "It's so cold out here… Usually it's warm still, so w- why do I feel so cold…"  
><em>"It's not cold at all, it's just you."<em> Kezio snorted. My shadow, which was made by the full moon's light, started to change and it became solid, into Kezio.  
>I opened my mouth, "How…. How in the world?"<br>_"I'm a spirit. I can do as I please."_ Kezio laughed.  
>The sight of the door opening made Kezio shoot up the tree and hide. Winry walked up to me, holding a food dish, that had meat inside of it.<br>She stopped as she got only a couple of feet away. She placed the dish down and I sniffed the air, I was expecting the smell of raw meat but my nose found that it was cooked.  
>"Kaida told me that this is good for you to eat…" Winry started keeping her eyes locked on mine.<br>"Winry… you're not scared of me…Are you?" I dared to ask.  
>"No, not at all. I'm just confused, and curious." She answered kindly.<br>I looked down then back up to her, trying to hide the fact that I was freezing, "Abo-about what?"  
>She tapped her feet together. "Do you love <em>her<em>?"  
>I went into shock, did Brother tell her? "Um… Um…"<br>"I understand…" Winry said as she walked away, disappointed.  
>"Winry wait… I- I love her… and now…" I stuttered.<br>"It's okay; she feels the same way, Al." Winry said walking back to the house, skipping.

I lied under the tree, Kezio was beside me roaring on about how I should get some sleep but I ignored him completely and looked onto the farm land with my new night vision. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep when I felt something slide across my back and I felt instant warmth from whatever was on me. A thump made me turn my head, and open my eyes to see Kaida lying beside me, her head on her paws.  
>"Sorry I didn't come out here earlier…" She apologized.<br>I looked into her shining eyes, the moon light reflected nicely on them. "No it's fine… You shouldn't be out here though it's cold… Or did they kick you out too…" I said.  
>Kaida shifted and went to lying right next to me; our back scales touched each other. "No they didn't kick me out, I wanted to sleep out here where I can see the stars. I- I loved sleeping outside in my world."<br>"It's not cold out here to you?" I asked.  
>"No not really, but that's because I'm used to it… and I use fire a lot." She answered, her tail thumped behind us.<br>My body quivered under the blanket and Kaida scoot even closer putting her left wing over my back. "I know it must be a change to you… when I first changed, I wasn't able to stand on my feet or control my tail, so- you're not the only one." Kaida whispered into my ear.  
>Kezio snorted, and I looked up at him. "Can you see <em>him<em>?" I asked.  
>"If you're meaning Kezio, yeah, but that's only because of Kurami is letting me." Kaida answered, as she got up, and went to a log, pulling it over to us with her tail.<br>"What are we going to do with that log?" I asked tilting my head.  
>"You're going to lite it with <em>your<em> fire breath." Kaida answered, hitting her tail blade on the ground, and stood right behind the large piece of wood.  
>"But won't I- I hit you… and how can I use fire breath when it sho- shouldn't even be possible…" I asked.<br>Kaida sighed. "One things first, fire won't burn me, nor will it burn you anymore. Two… stop thinking like science is the only thing in the world; I could tell you the whole thing on how dragons being able to breath fire… Or you could just try and ignite this damn log."  
>I was taken aback by her answer and stood up, still thinking of ways I could light the log.<br>"Al!" She snapped.  
>I looked back up to her. "What?"<br>Kaida sighed, and tilted her head to the side, looking up to the stars. She took a deep breath and exhaled to let out green flames that danced into the air. "Just breathe in deeply and then exhale. Oh and don't get scared by the tingling feeling …"  
>I saw the window of brother's room open and saw his head pop out. Kaida snorted and let her green flames escape her mouth to the log. Brother's eyes were trained on Kaida as she looked to the green flames that now sat on the log, burning it.<br>"I guess he'll want the long explanation tomorrow…" I guessed.  
>"Hm, I'll let him see if he can figure it out." Kaida said lying down next to my feet.<br>I lied down and put my head on her neck, feeling an extreme amount of warmth coming off of her. I pulled the blanket onto me, and closed my eyes.

"_Alphonse, Wake Up!"_ Kezio roared into the morning.  
>I moaned in my slumber and noticed that my head was on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that Kaida had vanished.<br>"Kaida?" I mumbled still tired, as I shook my head side from side.  
><em>"She left to go talk to your brother.<em>" Kezio answered irritated.  
>I got up and looked to the house to hear brother's loud yelling. I ran to the house, not noticing that Kezio had disappeared into my shadow. "I need to get up there…"<br>"_Climb up the siding and hang down from the roof."_ Kezio stated.  
>My claws dug into the dirt. "I'll be too heavy."<br>_"You could try flying, but I don't think you'll get that far."_ Kezio snorted.  
>I looked up the siding and put my two front paws onto it. I kicked off the ground and started climbing up the wall like a cat would climb a tree. I dug my claws in deeper when I reached under the window of the medical room.<br>"So… this is how you do it?" I heard Kaida ask, her voice still growl like from her dragon form.  
>"Yeah… Ed- stop moving!" I heard Winry yell.<br>I peeked into the widow and saw Ed lying in the medical bed looking to the celling, with Winry by his side getting the equipment ready, and Kaida sat on the far side of the room, her tail wrapped around her feet.  
>"You know in my world, you'd be screwed." Kaida said, letting her tail go to the side of her.<br>Ed growled. "Yeah well, we aren't in _your_ world."  
>"Yeah well this world is so strange." Kaida looked down. "Alchemy instead of magic... cars instead of horses… guns instead of bows and arrows…"<br>Brother laughed as Kaida continued to list more differences. "As I told Al before, there is no such thing as magic."  
>Kaida snarled and stood up on her four paws. She could change into a human at any time, yet she decided to be dragoness. I on the other hand, have to stay as a dragon… "Magic <em>is<em> real!"  
>"No, it isn't." Brother snapped at her. "You can't prove it; the magic in your world is probably just another form of alchemy."<br>Kaida looked down, I knew from the time she healed her hand in the bedroom that she wasn't using any alchemy I knew…  
>"I can't- show you…" Kaida stated.<br>"Because magic isn't real." Brother replied.  
>"If I show you magic <em>someone<em> will be pissed off more than you can believe…" Kaida snarled. "-and isn't Al and I being dragons good enough proof!"  
>"No…" Brother answered quickly.<br>Kaida growled loudly and I took a harsh breath. "Why can't she show us some magic?" I asked softly.  
><em>"You know that Truth person right?"<em> Kezio asked, though his sarcastic tone was evident in his voice.  
>"Yeah…" I answered quickly.<br>_"Well he told Kaida to hide her magic, but Kurami was supposed to tell her she can use it again… That Truth guy wants Akumu dead badly, he knows what's coming if he doesn't make the right moves on the chess board." _Kezio answered.  
>I looked back into the window. I struggled to keep my grip on the siding but I got to a position and stayed there, trying not to dig my claws any deeper into the sidding.<br>"You ready Ed?" Winry asked.  
>Brother muttered something but I couldn't catch what he said. "Just do it."<br>Winry then started the process of connecting Brother to the automail. He growled in pain and Kaida scooted back trying to get away from the noise and his pain. Yet Winry had done this too many times to where it only lasted a minute or so and she looked out the window. My claws became undone with the siding and I fell to the ground, hitting the ground with my back with a harsh thump.  
>All three of them looked out of the window and Kaida actually got on the window ledge and jumped to the ground, landing next to me without any issue. She didn't even let her wings open.<br>"You were watching this whole time?" Kaida asked, her snout was next to mine, keeping eye to eye contact.  
>"Um … not the whole thing… I watched from when you and brother were yelling about if magic was real." I answered.<br>She grunted. "It doesn't matter to me… but you took a huge fall."  
>Brother came running out of the door to me. "What the hell were you thinking in that mind of yours Al! You can't fly yet!"<br>Kaida looked back to the house, her tail stopped and she mumbled something to herself. Suddenly the large claw marks that I had left on the house had disappeared into thin air. I knew for a fact now, that Kaida wasn't using any alchemy… no it just has to be magic.

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa 


	9. Ch 8 Spar against Kaida

**Al's pov …. again... DEAL WITH IT!... AGAIN!**  
><strong>Ch 8- Fight against Kaida<strong>  
>I sighed as my food was once again given to me as if I was a dog. Kaida sat next to me looking onto the greenery. She looked to me and exhaled deeply. "You know it could be worse."<br>I looked at her. "How?… I'm being treated like a dog because I couldn't control my tail…"  
>She looked down. "You had a choice Al… You didn't have to become a dragon… You didn't have to be a guardian… You could have still been mortal…"<br>I looked at her, she held her eyelids tightly shut. "I'm sorry… I forgot."  
>She looked back at me. Her brown hair blocked her beautiful green eyes. "No it's fine… You were the first one, who treated me like I'm still human inside…"<p>

"But you are human and so am I; Kaida, stop looking down on yourself as if you're a monster!" I roared at the end.

She looked away, ignoring my retort. "Al… you didn't feel what I felt when I first became _this_." She closed her right paw as her tail swung to her side. "… I had no one to help me, no one to tell me things will be okay…"

I wanted to hug her… I was making her feel worse than I thought I could've. "Kaida…" I whispered.

She suddenly switched her gaze to her shadow. I could only guess that Kurami was talking to her in secret. Then looked back at me. "Al-, I'm sorry I went that dark… I just needed to get that off my chest..."

I looked at her in awe. I knew from what she told me that her life was hard. But… I never expected her as the type that could hold in the tears that I knew she wanted to cry. Yet then again, she was the person to go against showing herself in pain.

She stood up, forcing her paws onto the cold ground and turned to me again. "Well Al, it's time you face me."

I froze. "Bu- but won't I hurt you just like I did with Brother? … Except… you won't have an arm…." I drifted off.

She snorted, bring my attention back to her. "Al, I've been a dragon for more than seven years; you might not even be able to touch me." She paused and shuffled her wings. "Also you're not going to be biting at me…"

I tilted my head. "B- but I thought animals fought like that… you can't throw punches or anything."

"Really?" Kaida asked sarcastically.

I jumped back slightly; I've never heard her get in such a tone before… I actually thought it wasn't possible... "I … Don't know… I haven't really seen any fight against a dragon before…"

Kaida stood up and looked at me; her green eyes were once again the kind ones that I grew to love. "Well you've seen other animals fight before right? A dragon's fighting style is a mixture of human and animal fighting styles. I'm a natural knives men and I use my claws like my knives." She swung her right paw, and placed it back on the ground, her claws sunk into the dirt.

I've seen animals fight; I know how to fight myself as a human… It's just the fact that now that I'm a dragon… It makes no sense.

"_Just let your instincts tell you how to fight." _I heard Kezio snarl.

I stood up and looked at Kaida. _I mine as well try… _I thought as I shuffled my wings. "You want me to come at you with all I got?"

She nodded and walked farther away from me. "Give it your all Al, and expect to get hurt."

I looked her up and down and shifted. Kaida just stood there, waiting for me to make the first move, so I charged. She let a smirk form and she jumped into the air. I skidded to a stop, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"_Move you idiot!" _Kezio roared in my mind.

Kaida closed her wings and summersaulted in the air. Her tail-blade came crashing down on my side and it sent me flying into a pile of dirt. I shook my head and opened my fanged mouth. A light blue flame gathered in it, waiting to be set free. Kaida looked at me as she landed. Her wings sprung open and she charged at full force at me. The shadow underneath her raced in front of her at me.

"Kezio…" I whined as I felt fire touch my tongue.

"_Kurami is going to attack first, then Kaida will finish."_ Kezio replied his voice still filled with that sarcastic tone.

I leaped backwards and clapped my paws together, only then slapping them onto the ground on instinct. The earth bellow Kaida started to shake throwing her off balance. She jumped and flew into the air with no difficulty at all to get away from the rock pillars that shot out of the ground from my alchemy. I ran up a rock pillar that had tried to hit her, and opened my wings. With a harsh flap I was sent into the air.

The wind blew me off balance and I started to fall out of the sky, I only recovered because of Kezio's screaming in my head saying to flap my wings. I couldn't believe how hard it was to keep focus and balance when flying. Kaida flew above me and I looked up to see green flames start to flicker out of her mouth. She looked down at me and breathed the odd colored fire, sending all over my body, engulfing it in flames. I wanted to scream out on instinct, but then I noticed… the green fire wasn't burning me. Kaida dove in front of me, flames still coming out of her mouth. She landed on my shadow and looked up at me.

Kaida was waiting for something… but what?

"_Oh crap…" _I heard Kezio say as I looked to Kaida and saw her mouthing something.

I was suddenly thrown into a nearby tree; I couldn't have done anything to stop myself. "Owww." I said aloud as my large wings met the tree's trunk. I shuttered slightly as I fell to a large branch, my tail instinctively wrapping around it to make sure that if I were to fall, I would only have to pull myself up.

"Kaida, give Al a chance!" I heard brother yell. I could smell his anger on the evening air over the smell of the scorched grass. Kaida growled, _Is she already going easy on me?_ I asked myself.

"_That damn dragoness; using Kurami when you don't even know how to fight!"_ Kezio snarled.

I jumped onto another branch. "Kezio, can you fight Kurami while I handle Kaida?" I whispered. I balanced on the branch and looked at Kaida through a small hole in the leaves. I was still surprised that the branches could hold my new weight.

My shadow crawled up the tree and Kezio became solid, sitting on an additional branch. _"Yeah, well kind of… Kurami is a bit faster than me."_

I stood up and unfolded my wings. "That's fine just stall Kurami as long as you can."

Kezio nodded and grunted. _"I'm not doing this for you, kid. I hate you and Kaida."_

I sighed and sprang out of the tree. Kezio flew right over me, and went into Kaida's shadow. She suddenly froze in mid-flap, and fell to the ground as if she couldn't work her wings. She breathed heavily and looked up at me; I dove down at her, only for her to dodge with a slight strugle. Suddenly the shadow under her tied her to the ground, and I hit her with my tail. She fell to the ground, and breathed heavily again.

I landed, clapped my paws together and placed them on the ground. A light blue aura surrounded me, as the earth changed into shape and shot at Kaida who still lied on the ground. This time though my alchemy was different. It was more powerful than usual.

Her eyes widened and she shot up off the ground, "_Chiky__ū__ ga teishi suru_!" The earth stopped in its tracks and suddenly a wave of exhaustion came over me causing me to fall to the ground.

Kaida looked at brother and then back at me. She ran over just as brother yelled my name… Or at least I thought it was my name. I felt tiredness start to hit me and my eye lids started to fall. _What did I do wrong? _I asked myself, _I couldn't have done any alchemy my body couldn't handle…_

Kaida skidded to a stop in front of me and transformed back into her human self. She kneeled down beside me, and looked at me with pure kindness. "_Nemuri ni ochiru Alphonse_."

All of my body shut down getting ready for sleep. "what-." I started, but I couldn't finish before my tiredness took over and I fell asleep.

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa


	10. Ch 9 Magic and Capture?

Ch 9- Magic and Alchemy

As I whispered the last word of the spell I felt guilt find me and try to tear me open.

"What the hell happened?" Ed snarled as he finally got to Alphonse and me. He looked down at the both of us (Though I'm taller than him…).

I sighed as I stood up, "He used too much energy, that's all."

Ed cursed under his breath, " He couldn't have, he used simple alchemy."

I walked around Al and found ground indented where he forced his hands down to the ground. _Kurami, is it possible … Al can perform magic… and alchemy?_

A deep roar echoed through my mind. _"It's possible, but Kezio told me he blocked Al's magic flow before the fight. Just in case…"_

I paused and leaned to the ground. A small symbol that I didn't recognize was in the small indent. "Ed is this alchemy symbol?" I asked as I looked away from the symbol to him.

Ed walked over, while looking at Alphonse who was in a deep sleep… _Thank god for magic._ Without it Al probably would try to stay awake, and only hurt himself… Ed bent down to the symbol and looked it over. "Yeah, it's an alchemy symbol alright… But… It's different than usual."

I looked at Ed. "What's different?"

He pointed to the small writing, "This… I can't translate it…"

I sighed, I knew exactly what it said; it was a spell. Alphonse whined quietly as he transformed back into his cute human form. I wanted to go crazy… Al was so cute when he slept.

"Kaida!" Ed screamed into my ear, not even caring that his brother lied right next to us trying to sleep.

I put my left hand to my right ear, to try to stop the massive ringing. I really need to stop zoning out when I'm by Ed… I might not have any hearing left after I take care of Akumu… "Don't yell… I have sensitive hearing…"

Ed sighed and looked to his human sleeping brother. "Whatever just stop zoning out and I wouldn't have that problem." He paused and Al shivered. "Let's bring him inside."

Ed and I sat outside of the house. My hands were in my lap, holding Kurami's knife form in my hands.

"He must have tried more alchemy…" Ed started.

"No." I started. "I think … magic slipped into his regular alchemy…" I slipped Kurami into my right sleeve.

He laughed darkly, "Magic isn't real!"

_Can I bite his head off? _I snarled in my mind. "Yes, it is."

Ed looked at me, "Prove it!"

_"Kaida… Don't do this…" _I heard Kurami say.

I shot up and stood right in front of Ed, towering right over him. "What would you like me to do?"

Ed glared at me in shock. "Um…" he sat there thinking, "make a bird appear."

I sighed, "Really?"

"What? I can't make birds appear out of thin air!" Ed replied.

"Nothing." I said as I rolled my eyes, "But why do people always ask for that?"

Ed smirked. I think he likes pissing me off. "Just make a bird appear."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Fenikkusu wa, watashi no mae ni arawareru!"

The wind shifted and red flame covered my right hand. Suddenly a wave of energy loss go through me, and I took in a deep breath. This was nothing I wasn't used to… I just haven't performed a summoning in a long time… The sharp pinch of talons meeting my skin woke me up from my thought and I looked to see a blazing red phoenix. It cawed a high note and looked at me, waiting for a command.

Ed looked at the bird and laughed, "Magic is still not real."

_Did I say I wanted to bite his head off? _"Pekku wa, kare no uwan de, shite kudasai"

The phoenix jumped off of my hand and onto Ed's right shoulder. It began to peck at his shoulder, Edward just at it in shock. "What the hell?"

"Oh, I can command it with the magical language. But you wouldn't know that since, well, you think magic isn't real." I laughed.

"I still don't believe you." Ed growled.

"Fenikkusu wa tobi saru." I snarled into the air.

The phoenix cawed and looked at me. It lifted its wings and flew into the air, leaving Ed and I alone once more.

Ed snorted, "Can I say, 'I still don't believe in magic?'"

"I swear to the goddesses Ed that I'm going to rip you limb by limb one of these days!" I angrily shouted into the air.

There was a deep silence between us only to be broken by the voice of Alphonse, "Kaida, it's okay if Ed doesn't believe you, because I do."

I turned immediately and hugged him. "Alphonse!"

He looked at me, confused. "Um… Hi?"

"_Lovebirds_." Ed coughed.

"Short." I snarled.

Ed shot up and glared at me, "Who are you calling so small he can only be seen with a magnifying glass?"

Al and I covered out ears, and both winced at Ed's loud, angry rant. "Brother… calm down…" Al bravely uncovered his ears and wrapped his arm around my waist.

The feel of Alphonse's warmth calmed me, and I looked into his brown eyes. We both just starred at each other for a while, confirming what Ed said was true… I… did love him.

"Did… I preform magic yesterday, Kaida?" Al asked.

_Way to ruin the moment…_ I sighed in my mind. "I think so…" I leaned up against him and let my magic flow through the both of us.

Al jumped from the shock wave of energy, making me slightly fall, only for him to catch me. His energy was still low from earlier, and the difference of energy must have scared him…

"Al magic… isn't real." Ed groaned, growling on 'isn't'.

I lifted my right hand, "If magic isn't real, then I shouldn't be able to transform into a dragon. Alphonse shouldn't be able to change into a dragon, and I shouldn't be able to do this." I paused and looked into the distance at the soil Al had moved. "_Hi!~"_ I said snapping my fingers.

The soil busted into green flames, my trademark fire; all dragons have a certain color fire that differs from the rest. Al stepped back slightly and looked back at me. "Wow…"

The green flames danced in the wind, burning the soil and the grass around it.

"Magic still isn't real!" Ed barked.

I went to charge Ed, but before I could even take one step closer to him, Al turned me around and kissed my forehead. "Let him think what he wants," Al whispered, "I believe you."

I felt my face get hot, and I knew I was blushing. "Al… can you put me down…" I asked.

Al set me down and looked back to the flames, "Um the fire is still going…"

I looked back at the fire and sighed, "Hold on." I snapped my fingers once more, causing the flame to instantly disappear.

Ed and Al looked at the burned soil with complete interest. "Magic still isn't real!" Ed yelled. Before I could even growl, Al hit him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Alphonse!" Ed yelled as he held his stomach.

"I could've kicked you in the balls… so be happy he got to you first." I grumbled.

Al walked back to me and sighed, while Ed grumbled something to respond, yet it wasn't understandable. I leaned up against Alphonse, his warmth was so nice. "So…" I started, looking to Edward. "What are we going to do now?"

Ed glared at the both of us, maybe he was jealous? I can't read men that well… He looked down and sighed, "We're going back to central, since both of you can be human now, we can go back now and not have to hide." His voice had he tang of anger.

I nodded, "Well then… are we going to ride that damn… train again?"

Ed burst out into laughter, "That's the fastest way there!"

Al put his hand around my waist, "Brother…" he snapped.

"Kaida… can you handle the train just one more time?" Ed asked.

I looked down, "Yeah…" I started. "But I won't blend in." I said looking down to my usual tunic.

Edward sighed, "Go get a dress from Winry."

I stopped and glared at him. "Why a dress?" I hissed in to the air.

Al looked at me, "What's wrong with a dress?"

I wanted to scream, I never wore a dress. My brothers always made fun of it, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to try to fight in a dress. "… It's just not my style."

Alphonse and Edward snickered, "That's all?" They asked in unison.

"That and the fact I look more feminine in a dress." I answered looking away from both of them.

What was snickering was now full out laughing.

I clenched my fist to stop me from killing them, "Fine, I'll go get a stupid dress on…" I got out of Al's grasp angrily, and raced up the stairs.

As I got to Winry's room, I heard her laughing. I peeked into the room, and saw her sitting by her window looking down to the Elric brothers who seemed to be yelling at each other. I sighed, "Hey Winry I need a favor."

She instantly turned to me and covered her mouth. "What is it, Kaida?"

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure you've already heard, so can you just give me a dress?"

Winry nodded, "Yeah. I know how you feel about them too. I hate them most of the time." She ran to her closet.

She stood there, sorting out the clothing that hung so delicately, when she finally pulled one out. It was a pure blue dress with red ribbon that was as long as me.

"I never wore this, but it should fit you." Winry said, as she handed it to me.

My hand slipped inside the dress to feel a silky like texture. "You don't think those two would mine me wearing pants under this would you?" I asked.

"They won't see it so no." Winry answered.

I smiled; at least I'll have some dignity left.

"I'll help you get it on." She said as she took the dress off of the hanger.

I took off my tunic and my undershirt. We pulled the dress over my head. "Ugh…" I snarled. I wanted out of it already.

Winry tied the ribbon for me and I grabbed a red ribbon out of my tunic's pocket. "Sorry I couldn't give you anything less girly."

I tied up my hair with the ribbon. "It's okay, I can handle with this." I paused and turned around, "I guess it's time for me to get going."

"Kaida can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Hm?" I said as I stopped.

"Protect those two for me, since I can't." She replied.

"I will, I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me." I said, looking at Winry.

She looked down. "Kaida..."

"You guys really need to learn I'm not depressed anymore." I said happily.

"KAIDA HURRY UP!" Edward yelled from the outside.

I grabbed my belt and put it on, "Thanks Winry!"

I ran out of the room but I knew I heard a small 'you're welcome' from Winry.

I put my hand over my belt where Kurami usually stayed when she was in her sword mode. "Kurami!" A sudden purple aura surrounded around my waist and a sheath appeared. The sheath itself was a deep red, while the actual blade was a pure black, with a lighter red crystal in the handle.

I walked outside just to be blinded by the suns bright light. I closed my eyes, letting my hearing and my sense of feeling lead me deeper outside.

"Kaida… your so…" Alphonse stopped short of his sentence.

I walked forward following the voice and I lifted my hand. I brought it down only to come crashing with someone shorter… way shorter then Al.

"You hit the wrong person!" Edward yelled.

I shot open my eyes and saw Ed covering his head with his left hand. "Oh… sorry Ed, I thought you were Al… You shouldn't stand so close together…"

"You should open your eyes and look before you hit someone!" He snapped back.

I looked to Al and saw his face all red. _And I thought I was bad…_ "IF ether of you call me cute, I will personally rip your heart out!"

Ed looked at me, completely confused. "You're a girl who doesn't like being called cute…"

I snarled, "It doesn't matter that I'm a girl… I'm a dragon and I've killed before… Such a word just isn't me."

Ed sighed, "Well I wasn't going to call you _cute_ anyway." He walked closer to his brother. "I'm more worried about him."

Al glared at Ed; I already knew what he might say. I had to stop them before this got worse, "Just don't call me cute, and we won't have a problem."

There was a long silence until Winry's voice rang out, "Don't get yourself killed!"

Ed and Al looked up to Winry's window. "We won't!"

"Stupid train… and its stupid bumps…" I whispered lowly. I was lying on Al's lap looking up at him.

Al put his hand on my shoulder and looked to his brother. "It can't be that bad, flying was worse than this." Ed said.

I looked at Ed and growled, "Flying is _way_ smother than this."

"I don't know whose flying you're talking about." Ed snapped.

I started to clench my fist, but Al tapped my shoulder. "Brother… stop being mean."

Edward sighed, "Shesh Al, I was just saying. You don't need to get your tail tied in a knot."

I laughed at Ed's remark, and sat up. I leaned on Alphonse's left shoulder, and looked to Ed. "Oh come on Ed, be nice to him."

I looked out the window and saw the farmland and small towns pass by. "Are we almost there?" I whined.

"Yeah, just ten more minutes or so." Ed replied.

I hated three things now, fate, dresses, and … trains.

"I love you ground!" I yelled into the air as we got out of the station.

Edward sighed, "Yah, yah; let's get going."

Al wrapped his hand onto my right arm and we started to walk towards Central. A sudden wave of darkness made me freeze in my tracks. An ice cold breath breathed on my neck; it felt so familiar.

"Good night, Hikari Ryu no Kenshi." A deep voice whispered into my left ear.

I tried to move, to dodge whatever this dark character was. Yet my body wouldn't move, and I felt a cold hand press against my back, forcing me to fall to my knees. A ting of a sword coming out of its sheath was the last thing I heard when I fell face first into the dirt with my hands tied behind my back.

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa


	11. Ch 10 The Shadow of a Brother

**Ch 10- The Shadow of a brother and a healer?**  
>I awoke in the darkness of a dungeon. Chains wrapped around my arms and legs, yet they did something more than that; they bonded my magic, making it impossible to cast a spell.<br>"So you're awake." I heard a dark and evil voice hiss.  
>I lifted my head, my neck ached from the sudden movement, and I knew I wasn't just sleeping here for a day. Red eyes glared back at me, with silver messy hair, and a pure black tunic. It was Rinku's shadow who stood only feet away from me. "How dare you be alive!" I roared.<br>The shadow put his left hand onto my chin. The darkness in his blood made my dragon instincts go crazy, telling me to try to break free. "Why don't you be a good little girl, _sister_."  
>Tears fell down my face, just the look of Rinku's shadow, had brought back painful memories of the past. "Stay away from me<em> Dark<em>." I snarled, though most of it was a cry for help.  
>Dark stepped back putting a despicable smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be acting so harsh, <em>sister<em>." He unsheathed his sword, that was a copy of Rinku's just surrounded in shadows, and put it right against my neck above my collar, drawing a small amount blood.  
><em>Why does fate hate me so much? Every time I think I might get a break… somebody evil… from my past tries to kill me… <em>I asked in my mind.  
>'<em>Kaida, I can break you out of the chains…' <em>Kurami stated in my mind.  
>I kept my eyes on Dark, trying to ignore the small pain from the sword in my neck. 'Have you seen or heard from the-.' I started only to get interrupted.<br>_'Yeah, if you make a dead sprint out that door past Dark, the three of them are in a cell second to the right.'_ Kurami answered.  
>The shadow took his sword away from my neck and leaned in front of me so we had eye to eye contact. "What's wrong <em>Kaida<em>? You haven't said much… You're not acting your usual, 'I'm going to kill you if you don't let me go' self. Let me guess…" The shadow put his hand to his chin, "It's because your brothers are dead so why care about yourself!"  
>He knew he hit a nerve, but all I did was bit my lip, hoping that I could hold the rage inside me long enough to come up with a way to get to Alphonse and Edward.<br>"Are you still mad _you_ couldn't save them?" He asked. He leaned even closer to me trying to get anything he could use against me.  
>I let more tears fall, <em>Why<em>… in all the things he could snarl at me… ask me…. He chooses _that _topic… Suddenly my right knee was engulfed in pain and I let out a small yelp. It was louder than I expected, causing Dark to back up. A smirk showed on his face, exposing small fangs, that Rinku didn't have.  
><em>'Kaida, what's going on in there? Are you okay?'<em> I heard Kezio roar in my mind.  
>I instantly sided the pain and forced myself to focus on the spirit dragon's voice. '<em>Dark is here. He was trying to break my leg… I'm tied up, in chains that won't allow magic flow; they feel like they're draining it more than anything.' <em>I responded. I'm so happy that I can reply telepathically to both Kezio and Kurami.  
>Kezio had a grumbled response, probably telling Alphonse, I was fine and what the situation was. His voice then came clear again. <em>'Al told me, to tell you, to try your best at distracting that bastard and they'll be there in a second.'<em> I knew by the tone, that Kezio had changed something's, but I didn't mind.  
><em>'Tell them not to do anything reckless! I can't afford to lose those two, Kezio!'<em> I replied, or at least tried.  
>There was a deep silence, until I heard the crackle of alchemy. Dark must have not tied their hands… He must not know that this world uses alchemy instead of magic. He looked back at the door and I kicked him causing the chains wrapped tighter across my legs; I only tripped him but it was good enough.<br>"Why you little-!" Dark hissed as he glared back at me.  
>The door flung open, and Ed ran at the shadow with a steel staff in his hand. I desperately tried to grab Dark with my feet, but the chains grew tighter and tighter with each movement I made. Dark dodged Ed's slicing, and swung back with his own sword.<br>I bit my lip as Al ran into the room and tripped Dark backwards. Edward smacked Dark with the bottom of the staff, and then stabbed his arm.  
>"Ed you have to stab him in his heart!" I yelled. My warning was too late though; Dark vanished into the darkness and appeared behind me, his bitter breath once again breathing on my neck. Dark could finish me right now, after all, I'm tied up to the point that I can't even make one slight movement.<br>"Duck!" Ed commanded.  
>I did as he said as fast as I could. The staff was only a few inches from my head , and I was glad that he told me to duck. Dark jumped back by the sound of it and ran to get some distance. Ed soon followed suit.<br>I held my breath as I felt the chains started to crumble by what seemed by themselves. I looked back up to see Alphonse standing right over me, holding one of the chains that held my right arm captive. He looked back down at me, his eyes full of worry and questions. I shot up from the ground, though I almost fell because of the pain in my knee. Al put a hand on my shoulder, waiting to see if he'd need to catch me, but I stood up straight and swung my right hand out. "Kurmai!" I commanded into the dark air.  
>Purple aura formed around my right hand until Kurami's samurai sword form appeared. It was as light weight as you could get, yet it was as deadly as any other weapon, maybe even more deadly because of what<em> I<em> could do with it.  
>All I saw was Ed fall and my instincts kicked in at their full. I surged forward forgetting the pain in my knee and neck, and pointed Kurami straight at Dark. "<em>Hi!<em>" I snarled as I raced at Dark.  
>Kurami ignited in green flames, lighting up the dark room so even a human with poor eye sight in the mid-day, could see every single thing in pure detail. Dark just blocked my attack and we began to slice at each other with a dead man's wish. My one handed sword now had both of my hands on the handle as I forced it as hard as I could onto Dark's.<br>Suddenly Dark shifted his eyes upward to meet mine, something that is usually dangerous to anyone who is fighting against me. "_Kaida, stop this._" He commanded in Rinku's voice.  
>I hesitated and it cost me. Dark smirked at my hesitation and stabbed me on my left side, right bellow my rib cage. I bit my lip as hard as I could and tasted blood. He grabbed me and snarled right into my right ear, "You<em> should've<em> died."  
>I heard the quick pace of footsteps and knew that Ed and Al were now running at Dark. They couldn't preform alchemy, not with me this close to him, and Al couldn't change dragon… Kezio probably told him that it would screw all of us over. Dark dragged his sword back out of the wound and I closed my eyes as tight as I could, trying my best not to scream.<br>"_Ryu no ky__ō__fu_!" Dark roared as he glared at the two brothers. All I could do is watch as both Edward and Alphonse were thrown into another world of their own fear, and they turn to face each other.  
>I turned back to Dark, keeping my eyes locked on his as I scurrying backwards and put my right hand over the gash on the left side of my stomach. My energy had dropped to an all new low, as my blood started to ooze out of my side. My body just wanted to rest, while my mind kept me wide awake with my instincts filling my thoughts.<br>_'Kaida stop forcing yourself to move!'_ Kurami snarled in my head.  
>I tried to move, yet a sharp pain that shot up the left side of my body. Both brothers went at each other, not even pausing as they attacked each other.<br>"Kurami…" I started. "Give me all the magic you can spare…"  
>Kurami's voice came in so clearly in my mind that it frightened me at first. '<em>Kaida… I'm not going to let you kill yourself…' <em>  
>"Kurami don't do this<em> again<em>. I don't want them to kill each other." I snapped back at Kurami.  
>Kurmai must have noticed the anger and sadness in my voice because her thought went silent. <em>'Kaida.. If you do this… you'll be completely out of energy… you'll faint… and that injury of yours-' <em>Kurami's voice was now clam and kind… The first time in years that it actually sounded like she cared.  
>"Just do it." I growled at my shadow.<br>I felt Kurami's worry start to seek into my heart._ 'If you die, I will wait till you are reborn and I will then kill you in the worst way possible!'_ Well… it was nice while it lasted.  
>I struggled to stand but I managed never the less. I took one last glance at the brothers and took a deep breath. Bad move, even breathing started to aggravate the undressed wound.<br>Kurami's voice echoed one more, _'I hope your right on what you're thinking... I've never discharged light magic into those who were trapped in Dragon Fear before... and we don't know if Al will be majorly hurt by light magic like you will...' _  
>I let go of my wound and looked to see that my right hand was dripping in blood. I wiped it on Winry's dress leaving a mental note in my head that I'll have to apologize to her.<br>I charged forward and stopped right in-between Edward and Alphonse. I put my hand out and felt both of my hands meet warm chests. I looked to see that both of my hands were placed almost directly above their hearts. I took in a harsh breath, the pain at my side was starting to go from bad to worse.  
>"Kurmai now!" I howled into the brisk air.<br>Kurmai's magic, and the rest of my own shot into the two of them, shocking the both of them back into reality. I fell to the ground, not even able to stand on my knees. The pain, the loss of blood and the loss of energy finally got to me.  
>I heard Alphonse yell out my name, his voice filled with shock and worry. <em>'That's good,'<em> I thought, _'at least it worked...' _I felt warm arms wrap around my body, careful not to touch the slash in my side. Before I could see the person's face, who I knew was Alphonse, I felt my eyelids start to fall. "I'm... sorry... Al-..." I whispered before I was I blacked out.

~ * *~  
>Alphonse Elric's Pov.<br>I just watched helplessly as Kaida fell limp in my arms. I wanted to yell out her name, but something told me that it would be a bad idea.  
>Brother looked to us still shaking his head, trying to get rid of the frightening things I knew we just both saw. "Al, get you and Kaida out of here."<br>I looked up at him. "I'm not going to leave you to fight him by yourself!" I yelled.  
>Brother looked angrily back at me, "Al, Kaida<em> needs <em>help. Stop worrying about me and go. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can."  
>The dark figured laughed, <em>'What did Kaida call him?' <em>I asked myself, trying to remember then name.  
>"He's right kid, Kaida might <em>die<em> if she doesn't get some help, but I wouldn't leave the _shorty _here alone either."  
>Before I could even reply brother stood in front of me, purple aura surrounding him. "YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME SHORT!"<br>The shadow inched backwards. "Hey, I didn't know you had a temper."  
>Brother clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, making a staff made out of the metal ground with alchemy. The shadow smiled and charged at us. Brother swung his staff but before it could even hit the shadow it jumped over him and landed behind him. Now the shadow was only feet away from me.<br>Brother swung around hitting the shadow in the side. The shadow just laughed. "Didn't she tell you how to kill me?" The shadow asked before he grabbed brother's staff from him and threw him backwards.  
>Brother hit the ground hard, and tumbled farther back. He moaned and lied there, probably having the wind knocked out of him.<br>Now I was the only one who could protect Kaida. I put her down on the ground and glared at the shadow.  
>"Oh, so scary. I'm shivering in my boots." The shadow chuckled as he allowed a smirk on his face.<br>_'Alphonse I need you to summon me, now.'_ I heard Kezio growl in my mind.  
>I kept my eyes on the shadow as I replied back in thought, <em>'But you told me that will give me away and put us in more trouble!'<em>  
><em>'Look at Edward, Alphonse. He can hear me just as clear as you can.' <em>Kezio snapped. I looked past the shadow and saw brother's eyes go wide in shock. _'I want the two of you to say a spell. Got it?'_  
><em>'... Yeah. Go ahead.'<em> I replied.  
>Kezio paused, <em>'Watashi wa shokan Kezio.'<em>  
>I waited till I saw brother's lips to start to move to start to repeat the spell. We both said it in unison, and the shadow looked to the darker part of the room. Kezio's red eyes glared at the shadow from the darkness and it only took Kezio a whole thirty seconds to sprint across half of the room and jump onto the shadow. Kezio dug his fangs into the shadow's neck and the shadow yelled in pain.<br>_"Die Dark!"_ Kezio roared as he bit deeper into the shadows neck.  
>The shadow blasted into nothing, making Kezio land on the ground harshly. "Al are you okay?" Brother asked as he ran over.<br>Both of us had cuts and scratches, but they were nothing compared to Kaida's. Kezio galloped over to us, his wings stretched out in an outward position. "You two are fine, now can we get out of here before the bastard of a shadow comes back?"  
>Brother nodded. "So how do we get out?"<br>Kezio looked down at brother, "You two are able to make a door?"  
>Both I and brother nodded. Kezio walked next to me and knelled down. "One of you will have to hold Kaida as I run."<br>"Al... Change into a dragon and I'll hold Kaida." Brother assured me.  
>I looked down at Kaida, more blood had found it's way to the gash in her side and started to form a crimson red puddle. "Al... we need to hurry..." Brother acknowledged. I looked back at him and picked Kaida up. Her body was limp, only barley holding life.<br>Brother jumped onto Kezio's back, wrapping his legs around his waist. He put his hands out and I gave him Kaida as carefully as I could. Brother's face went went up in shock as he felt Kaida's ice cold body against his.  
>I stepped backwards. <em>'Just take a deep breath kid and let your mind change to dragon.'<em>  
>I took a deep breath, and forced my eyes shut. My heart missed a beat, only to rush forward. A sudden pain shot through my body and I bit my lip, I was transforming once again.<br>I opened my brown eyes just to see the remains of a light blue fire disappear into the air. I turned to Kezio once again.  
><em>"I'll lead..." <em>He grumbled as he jumped to a gallop and ran out the door. I followed after, trying to keep my pace with Kezio but he was too fast. I changed to a dead sprint catching up enough to be able to bite Kezio's tail.  
>"Um... There's no door ahead." I heard brother warned.<br>Kezio looked back at me,_ "You're an alchemist, make a god damn door!_" He slowed slightly and I rushed forward.  
>I've only seen brother do this a couple of times, and never doing it myself made this worse. <em>'I so hope I do this right...'<em> I hopped in my mind. I flapped my wings, allowing only my back feet to drag across the stone and clapped my hands. I slowed down as I reached the door and struck it with both of my hands. Blue lightning shot from my front paws making a door in the wall. I slammed against the door, causing it to fly open and letting Kezio run through before I did. I shut the door with a loud bang.  
>I looked around at our surrounding to see that we were in a forest. A forest miles away from civilization. I heard Kaida mumble in her sleep, or at least I hoped it was sleep.<br>Suddenly the bushes started to rattle; without thinking I dropped into a low crouch and opened my fanged mouth. I pounced into the bush, not even thinking of my actions. 'Stupid instinct.'  
>"Eck!" A feminine voice screeched from underneath me.<br>_"Alphonse, get off of her!"_ Kezio ordered.  
>I looked down at my catch to see a sixteen year-old girl with waist long dark blue hair, with lighter blue eyes. Cat-like ears popped out of her head, their color the same as her hair.<br>Instincts forced me to stay on her, my front right paw was all I needed to pin her down.  
>"Kezio tell this guardian to get off of me!" She snapped as she tried to get out of my grasp.<br>Something bit my tail and I lunged into the air. I fell to the ground, twisting my head around so I could glare at Kezio.  
>My tail swung angrily as Kezio and I had what seemed to be a staring contest.<em> "Ai, help Kaida."<em> Kezio commanded.  
>The girl jumped up. "That's what I was going to do... Before someone jumped on me!"<br>_"Just do it!"_ He growled, as he glared at me. Before I could even move Kezio snatched my tail with his bare teeth. _"You're... coming... with... me..." _He muttered as he gripped my tail tighter.  
>I winced as he dragged me away from Kaida, Brother and that girl... We stopped at, what I think was hearing range to the camp. <em>"That girl you attacked is an ally! Her name is Ai Ryu."<em>  
>"I didn't know." I replied as I looked down in guilt.<br>_"So you thought it was a good idea to jump into the bushes just because you heard them rattling? If she was an enemy all she would've had to do is point her sword upwards to kill you!"_ Kezio snapped.  
>My heart beat slowed and blue flames surrounded me once again. I looked back to Kezio just to see his face that was hard, soften. <em>"Just..." <em>He started. "_Wait for me to clear it. I can't loose another guardian, the goddesses will kill me." _  
>I nodded and looked back. A loud whimper broke throughout the forest, and I clenched my fist. Kezio walked next to me. "<em>Don't worry kid, Angel knows what she's doing."<em>  
>I still looked down, "That's not the issue..."<br>_"Then what is?"_ Kezio asked, his whole body curved around me.  
>"It's that..." I shut my eyes. "That I can't be the one helping her..."<br>Kezio sighed looking down at me. "_You can't help that kid. Usually guardians are born with the ability to heal; and it doesn't help that your world moves around alchemy instead of magic."_  
>I didn't open my eyes, "Still..."<br>Kezio nuzzeled my back, _"There is one thing you can do for her."_  
>I opened my eyes and looked deeply into Kezio's red eyes. "What?"<br>Kezio looked back to the camp. "_You can be there for her and... You can try not to die."_  
>I looked back to the ground. "I can do the first one..." I paused and let a smile on my face. "I'm just afraid the second one might be an issue."<br>Kezio snorted and pushed me forward. I walked back to the others to see Angel dressing her wound. I looked up at Brother to see him on Kaida's left side holding his right arm, not gloved, on her forehead. Brother looked up at me worriedly, then motioned for me to sit next to him.  
>I looked back, thinking that Kezio was still behind me, but he wasn't. I let a sigh escape and I sat down, leaning against brother. He put his left hand on my shoulder. "Al, it's okay. Just calm down, you don't need to be so tense." He whispered into my right ear.<br>I quickly hid my head in his chest like I always did when I was younger, hiding it from the worried Angel who looked up just at that moment. Brother switched his left hand to my back; he knew something only brothers would know about each other. He knew that I wished I was the one helping her.  
>"Hey Angel, how do you know Kaida?" Brother asked.<br>I looked back to Angel to see that she looked up again. "I knew her through Raiden, her previous guardian; he was my only cousin."  
>Kaida winced, letting a small whine escape. Angel took a deep breath as she looked back to Kaida. "I kind of acted like a mother around her. She got hurt like this before, so this is nothing new to her." Angel put her hands right over Kaida's now bandaged wound and closed her eyes. A light purple aura surrounded her hands, and just below her hands.<br>Kaida inhaled sharply, letting all of us know that whatever Angel was doing wasn't exactly gentle. I stood up and went to her right hand, holding it in mine. Her hand was still cold, but not as cold as it was when she fainted.

As if she could sense who grabbed her hand, she clenched my hand for dear life. I watched for the slightest sign of consciousness, yet all she did was whimper in pain.

Angel sat back and let out exhausted sigh. "She'll wake up. I just don't know when..."  
>Brother looked at Angel a smirk was on his face. "Does she always have to be the hero?"<br>I wanted to get up and hit him, 'WHY WOULD HE ASK THAT?' I snapped in my mind.  
>Angel laughed, "Yes.~ I would have to say she actually likes getting herself in trouble." she smiled. "She always has to save everyone."<br>Without warning Kaida clenched my hand tighter and shifted. Brother picked his hand off of her forehead, looking at her with dire interest.  
>"Ugh..." Kaida groaned.<br>I instantly felt happier than what I did. "Kaida!-"  
>She opened her green eyes weakly and tilted her head in my direction. She smiled, though I knew it was only for show. Kaida went to sit up but Brother put his hand on her, stopping her in her tracks. "Stay down..."<br>Kaida grunted, angry that Brother actually stopped her, and looked back up to the sky.  
>"Why can't you just run from a fight?" Angel asked.<br>Kaida's ears twitched, "... I'm pretty sure anyone could tell you why..."  
>Angel smiled. "I just need to know why from the person who does it. You made me use almost all of my magic because of that wound of yours."<br>Kaida closed her eyes, "I guess I'm just stupid... Angel."  
>Angel sighed, "It must run in your family."<br>Kaida snorted, but flinched soon after. "Yeah... I guess it does." She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain.  
>I brushed the hair off of her face, and she opened her eyes again, looking directly into mine.<br>Brother stood up, stretching. "Keep a close eye on her, if anything seems wrong yell for me." He whispered.  
>Angel looked up at Brother and stood up. A cat-like tail swayed back and forth behind her as she walked off with him. I looked back at Kaida, and put my hand on her forehead; she was running a fever. She whimpered in pain, biting her lip even harder.<br>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." I apologized as I looked down.  
>She moved her right hand tiredly to my cheek. "It's my fault, I was the one who hesitated." She winced.<br>"Kaida you... you- have to stop moving." I said touching her right hand.  
>She moaned and I knew that she was holding tears back. She griped my hand tighter, trying her hardest to ignore her pain.<br>"You can scream... you know..." I assured her.  
>She shook her head no and closed her eyes. It was getting harder for her to hold them in.<br>"Why not? Kaida, it's okay to cry … every once in a while." I asked.  
>'<em>She doesn't like making everyone worry about her.'<em> Kezio answered. My shadow jerked, and became Kezio. _"I haven't heard Kurami in a while so I stated to worry."_  
>"She's there... You ass..." Kaida muttered under her breath.<br>Kezio sighed. "Yep I'm an ass. I kept Alphonse and Edward alive and I'm still an ass."  
>I growled at Kezio, knowing Kaida didn't want nor need to hear that. I looked back at Kaida hoping that she wasn't trying to think of a way to kill Kezio.<br>_ 'Kezio stop being a bastard to my Ryu no Kenshi!'_ I heard a dragoness's voice roar in my mind.  
>Kaida groaned quietly once more, and she stopped biting her lip. "Alphonse..."<br>I looked back at her, "What?" I asked kindly.  
>Her eyes shut once more. "Never... leave my side..."<p>

* *  
>It was early in the morning when I awoke next to Kaida. Her small whines and wimpers breaking through the quite forest. A light yet warm blanket covered the both of us; Kaida's fever was heating the both of us. I carefully scooted out of the blanket, trying not to disturb her.<br>"Good morning Al." I heard as I looked up to see Brother, holding a plate of food.  
>I stood up and took the plate. "Thanks. You-... you didn't cook this did you?"<br>Brother glared at me. "What's wrong with my cooking?" He barked.  
>Kaida groaned. I scowled at Brother who grew quite. "Opps..." He walked to Kaida and sat down, putting his right hand on Kaida's forehead. "Angel told me that the fever is caused by the gash in her side and it should start to go down soon."<br>I sat down on Kaida's right side, and started to eat. Footsteps made me look up and I saw a human Angel. "Hope you like breakfast~."  
>I finished eating, and tied my hair back. Angel motioned for me to follow her; I looked to Brother, then to Kaida... She wanted me to be by her side...<br>"Al, go. I'll watch her." Brother said breaking a long silence. I stood up taking one last look at Kaida, then I followed Angel deeper into the forest.  
>A small fire was under a cooking pot that held some type of soup. Angel walked over to a bag that leaned against a tree, grabbed it and then walked over to the chibi fire. She grabbed some sort of green plant out of the bag, only ripping it to make a clear liquid ooze out.<br>"What... are you doing?" I asked as she poured the liquid into the soup.  
>"I'm putting a pain killer in Kaida's food. I know Kaida hates it... But she also knows she needs it." Angel answered stirring the soup.<br>"So you're drugging her?" I asked.  
>Angel nodded, "Don't worry, she won't even notice."<br>I looked down, "But isn't that wrong?"  
>Angel sighed. "No..." Her sarcastic tone was vibrant in her voice.<br>I snarled and looked at Angel. "Yes it is!"  
>She looked back at me. "Just keep your mouth shut till you finish feeding her. She won't trust me."<br>"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't trust you either if you were trying to drug me behind my back!" I replied, as I grabbed the bowl of soup that she was handing to me. The smell of chicken filled my nose.  
>Angel found her way behind me. "Alphonse, do you want Kaida to be in pain?" She snapped.<br>I flinched at the tone of her voice, "No... Why can't you just give it to her though?"  
>"And have my neck torn off? Yeah I don't think so." Angel replied, as she grabbed her bag.<br>"What... do you mean..." I stumbled to say.  
>Angel sighed as she stood up and put the shoulder bag in its rightful place. "She hates medicine." She paused. "She hates it mostly because Raiden and I drugged her to keep her safe." She stopped again and looked me in the eyes. "You don't want to know what she almost did when she awoke..."<br>I wanted to know... But Angel started to walk towards our real camp. "If you don't tell her I'm drugging her, I'll tell you more about her~."  
>I gulped and followed Angel back into the camp. Brother had Kaida leaning against a tree with the blanket around her, keeping her tightly captured in warmth. "You really need to stop getting hurt." Brother told her.<br>Kaida opened her right eye. "Oh and you're so perfect."  
>"Well look who's up!~" Angel interrupted before Brother could argue.<br>Kaida opened her other eye and looked at us. "Food?" She asked slightly tilting her head.  
>Angel, Brother, and I started to laugh in unison just to have Kaida give a small growl. She glared at me especially and then looked away. Her cheeks started to turn a slight shade of red, though she tried to hide it by putting her head down.<br>"Al, go feed her.~" Angel whispered into my left ear.  
>I walked to Kaida, sitting down on her right side. I grabbed the spoon putting some of the soup on to it. Kaida looked at me and back at the spoon full of soup, opening her mouth without question. I continued to feed her until the soup had disappeared from the bowl. She looked up to Angel and frowned. "You drugged me... didn't you?"<br>Angel gulped and stepped back. "Um... No... I- don't know what you're talking about."  
>Kaida sighed. "You do know that a dragon's nose is better than a cat's right? You might not be able to smell that drug... but I could."<br>Angel looked down. "Sheesh... I thought you wouldn't be able to tell this time..." She stepped back again. "Don't rip my throat out... I need it."  
>Kaida chuckled only to flinch in pain. "I have a feeling I won't be able to kill you for a while. Poor me."<br>I touched Kaida's shoulder, and she looked at me. "What?" She asked tilting her head again. "Only telling the truth Al. I know what condition I'm in. I've been in this state before."  
>I looked down. <em>'She's been like this before?'<em> I asked in my mind. "Nothing..." I answered my voice trailing off. "Just be nice to her, she really cares about you."  
>Kaida sighed, and tried to move, but the blanket held her to tightly. She grumbled something that my ears couldn't catch. "Stupid blanket." She said louder, still trying to shake it off.<br>I took my coat off and took the blanket off of Kaida carefully. She looked at me wondering what I was up to, I could only smirk as I looked to Brother. He lowered himself so Kaida could put her arm on his shoulders. She did and they looked at each other. "You ready?" He asked.  
>She nodded and bit her lip, I'm surprised it hasn't started to bleed yet. As Brother helped her stand she whimpered slightly. I put my coat on her back, helping her put her arms in the sleeves. Both Brother and I helped her sit back down and I let her lean up against me. The medicine must have started to kick in because when she sat back down no whimper or whine had dared to escape her lips.<br>I put my left hand on her back, rubbing it softly. Her warm body pressed hard against my chest, and her eyelids fell. "Alphonse..." She whispered.  
>I kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?"<br>Kaida's back tensed up, "Nothing..." She answered. Her eyes were completely closed now.  
>I looked at her worriedly and I saw that Brother was too. "It can't be 'nothing'. Is it still hurting you?"<br>She opened her eyes and looked up to me. "No it's not that..." She moved, putting her head to my chest once again. "I … Just..." Her voice was trailing off, she was tired again.  
>I kissed her forehead again, "You can tell me." I assured her.<br>A shiver went up her back and she clung to me. "... I... nightmares..."  
>I held her tightly, "I'm here to protect you."<br>I felt Kaida move, another shiver went down her spine. She grasped my coat tightly and closed her eyes again. She whispered something I couldn't recognize, as she fell asleep.  
>I looked up to Brother. "Can you go get Angel for me?" I asked, as I looked back to Kaida worriedly. Brother nodded and walked away to get Angel. Kaida's breathing grew harsh and fast as she gripped my arm tightly, her small nails dug deep into my skin.<br>I held in a whimper as the pain started to kick in. I took my hand off of her back putting it on her hand and loosened her grip. I put her hand back in her lap as she whimpered quietly. As I put my hand to her back, I accidental hit her collar. She flinched as the back of her collar started to glow with my light blue aura. 'What do I do?' I asked in my mind.  
>Suddenly my vision blurred until it changed; now I was standing in an under lit palace with blood covering the marble floor.<br>"Alphonse?" A dragoness's voice asked.  
>I looked behind me to see Kurami in a solid form. Her eyes, as red as fresh blood, glared at me.<br>"I... Where I'm I?" I asked.  
>Kurami walked to my side, her eyes looking back to the large window behind us as if, she was waiting for something. "In Kaida's dre- Memory. Now why... Are you here?"<br>Suddenly a loud howl and the sound of glass breaking made me look behind me to see the glass window shatter. Kaida came soaring through it, Rinku riding on her back.  
><em>"You should get out of here, Alphonse."<em> Kurami suggested, her voice had a hint of fear.  
>I watched as Rinku unsheathed his two handed sword above us. "Why?" I asked. This world... or whatever it is, was weird, yet something here seemed to call to me.<br>Kurami swung her wings to protect me from the unknown. _"Because … this is something you don't need to see."_  
>Another roar was heard, this time it was harsher. I saw purple flames scorch the air above us. "I don't know how to get.-"<br>I swear I could feel someone shaking me... "AL! Wake Up!" I heard my Brother yell.  
>My vision blurred once again until it was completely black. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Angel as well as Brother looking down at me in worry.<br>"What happened, Al?" Brother asked, he kept his eyes locked on mine.  
>I shook my head, "Don't ask me. I …. Just touched Kaida's collar and then..."<br>"You got into her dreams?" Angel asked.  
>A snarl interrupted us and by the sound of it, Kurmai was more than pissed. <em><span>'<span>__Don't you even think about it Angel!'_ Kaida's shadow surged forward and turned into Kurami's solid form.  
>"He'll need to know sometime..." Angel replied, she didn't even look away from the obviously upset dragoness.<br>Kurami roared._ "No he won't! You made a promise, I recommend you keep it."_  
>"I don't know if you can tell, but Kaida's having nightmares and you can't do anything about it." Angel replied.<br>_"Neither can you, nor can Alphonse." _Kurmai growled.  
>Both of them started to fight, only words were yelled though. My voice itched to be heard. "Stop it, both of you!"<br>The two of them glared at me, only seconds before the two could yell a word at me, Kaida whimpered again. Her whole body shivered; I only could hold her tighter in my arms.  
>Kurmai looked back at Angel. <em>"Trust me when I say this... Kaida's memories aren't the best. They're worse than you can ever imagine; but if you want to do it than by all means do it! I don't care if Alphonse gets scared to death by Kaida's memories!" <em>Her tail angrily swayed back and forth. Kurami let out a large roar before she disappeared into Kaida's shadow once again.  
>"I … can't believe Kaida can handle her..." Angel sighed and stretched. "Okay, now you want to see what's going on in Kaida's head right?"<br>I looked down at Kaida, sweat came off of her forehead. _'What could Kurami be warning me about?' _I wondered.  
>"Al, I asked you a question!" Angel growled.<br>I sighed. "I don't know... Kurami was being pretty-"  
>"Al it's your choice, but... I think you should do it." Brother interrupted.<br>I looked back to Kaida who was biting her lip. "I … guess I can..." I replied.  
>Angel kneeled down to me. "Okay, all you do is touch the back of her collar and close your eyes."<br>"That's... it?" Brother asked.  
>"Yeah." Angel replied quickly.<br>I took a deep breath and touched the back of Kaida's collar once again. A surge of magic hit me and I let my eyes slowly come to a close. The next thing I remember is being in Kaida's memories.

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa


	12. Ch 11 Haunting Memories

**CHAPTER 11- Haunting Memories **_**(Kaida pov)**_

I awoke suddenly, grabbing at my heart that had speeded up as if I was going to transform into my dragon-self. Fear from my terrible memories that had just replayed in my mind had made all of the instincts kick in. All of my senses have been _upgraded_ to where I could see even the slightest of movement; I could hear the slightest of sound. I clenched my fist, taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself.

It was only when I got a hold of my fear that I noticed Alphonse's left hand was carefully placed on the back of my collar. _'No… No no no no…. He- He couldn't have…. He wouldn't!' _I barked in my mind. Sorrow and anger filled my thought's voice.

_'Kaida … I promise you that I tried to stop him from-.' _Kurami replied as tears found their way down my cheek. "You- you -!" I silenced myself as Al gripped my right arm tightly.

Al groaned, waking up slowly as I glared into his eyes and growled. "_Why_ did _you_ do it Al?"

He quickly avoided my dark glare and lowered both of his hands away from me, putting them at his side. "I- I'm sorry…"

I stood up, wincing from the pain in my side, and a shock from my collar. He saw the tears on my face and stood; lifting his hand gently to my face. I snarled and smacked his hand away. "Stop it _Alphonse!_"

He stepped back, looking down at his feet as I turned and sprinted into the unknown part of the forest. I forced my eyes shut, trying to hide the tears that had escaped my eyes only to run straight into a human's warm, bare chest.

"Hey Kaida." Edward said as I looked at him with tear filled eyes.

I drew my hand back, slapping Ed harshly. "Why would you let _Al_ do _that_?"

His eyes widened in shock at my harsh tone and the numbness in his face. Angel looked at me. "_Kaida?_ What the hell has gotten into you?"

I swung my head so I could see Angel completely. "_You_ made me a _promise_! You told me you _wouldn't _let anyone _else _do _that!_"

I drew my hand back once more, but before I could even think who would be my next target, Alphonse had grabbed my wrist tightly. I glanced backwards at him to find him bracing himself, waiting for the hit I would _never_ dare to deliver. A few moments passed and Al opened his eyes, putting his other hand on my left shoulder. "Kaida… Please calm- … calm down…"

A sudden wave of tranquility, caused by his gentle touch, sent me falling weakly onto Alphonse, taking in his warmth, his comfort with not a second thought.

Without taking another second, I turned around and buried my head in his chest, clinging to him; trying to hide that I was crying. Yet Al knew all too well and started to rub my back in small circles.

"I didn't mean to break _that_ promise…" Angel said. Her tone was awkwardly saddening.

I closed my eyes, not being able to find my voice anymore, and sniffled loudly. Al hugged me tighter, bringing me even closer to his heart, so close, that I could hear it beating the beautiful rhythm of life. "I- I promise that I- I'll _never_ do- do it again…" He whispered into my ear.

My ears twitched; Al had learned probably one of my _darkest _secrets from my- Kurami's memories: my _dark _self. Al quivered, and I hugged him even tighter as if I was a frightened child and needed the comfort.

A third hand met my back and I looked up to Al, confusion etched on my face. "I'm sorry Kaida… I… I thought he needed to know…" Angel said from behind me.

I sniffled quietly and looked at her through my hair; we've known each other for a year, and yet she knows me better than my brothers… maybe even better than Raiden who was always at my side after we met. I bit my lip and looked down trying to ignore a sudden pain from my side.

Angel hugged me carefully and went to her bag. My nose wrinkled as I recognized the scent of a dragon herb. A small hiss escaped my lips and Al patted my head.

"Kaida- Please don't fight me on this…. You need it and you know it." Angel whined still shuffling around in her bag.

I shook my head in ignorance and hissed once again. "Don't do it then!"

Angel looked to Al. "Al, please hold her..."  
>Al gently changed his grip to my wrists, putting them behind my back. I whimpered as I tried to get out of Al's grasp, but when I finally got out of it he just pulled me back, still being as careful as he could, and kept me in my place.<p>

Angel sliced the leaf yet stick like herb in two, making a clear goo leak out of the ends, causing a sharp, and sweet scent to go into the air. I turned my head away as she put one of the pieces to my mouth. "Kaida- just take it!" She snapped.

"No…" I muttered through my clenched teeth.

"Kaida-… It's just going to help you…" Al whispered.

Ed's laughter caused me to glare at him. "Shut it you sh-!" Angel had shoved the herb into my mouth, and the weird goo started to coat my human tongue.

"Chew it Kaida." Angel ordered as she put her hands to her hips.

The overly sweet taste had started to leak into my throat, as I let it just sit in my mouth.

_"Kaida just eat the damn thing and get it over with." _Kurami hissed in my head.

I looked down, and chewed slowly. The leafy texture disturbed my tongue that was so used to eating meat. I swallowed once and stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Now was that so _bad_?" Ed sneered.

I swallowed again, the taste still not disappearing from my mouth, and I glared at Ed. "Sho-!" My mouth was instantly covered by Al's hands, turning the rest of the word into an inaudible mumble.

Ed's eyes twitched angrily. "_What_ was that _Kaida_?"

Al uncovered my mouth giving me a _'Please stop that'_ look before looking to his brother. "Nothing brother, but you shouldn't make fun of her for not taking it. After all-."  
>"Don't you dare finish that sentence <em>Alphonse<em>." Ed interrupted.

I sighed and pulled on my collar that had sent a wave of painful light magic through my body as soon as I had touched it. I yelped, quickly biting my lip to muzzle the rest of the cry. I failed though and Al went to my side again, worriedly looking into my eyes. "Kaida-.. What's wrong?"

I know the crystal on my collar had changed from a dark blue, to a lighter shade as another zap went down my very spine. "I- I'm fine…" I whimpered.

Al's worried gaze made me look down, still holding the _shock_ collar. "Al, it's the collar." Angel spoke carefully expecting a full retort from me.

Al touched the collar, only to jump back as the collar shocked both of us and he swung his hand wildly, trying to get rid of that burning feeling I knew he felt. "Ack! Wha- What just happened?"

I let go of my collar and sighed, clasping my hands together, digging my nails into my soft skin. "It shot light magic at you-." I looked to Angel with a pleading look. "Can- can you take this thing off?"

She nodded and walked over to me, touching the collar without hesitation. The sound of a snap told me that it was off and I put my hands to my neck, feeling darkness radiate off of it. At that instant the magic spell that hid a terrible nightmare from the past, had reappeared.

"I guess the spell broke because of your collar…" Angel said, turning me so my back was to the Elric's.

I dropped my hands off of my neck, exposing a long scar that almost makes it all the way around my neck, and to make it worse, the skin around it was tinted black by the darkness. "Another part of my past… that I wanted to forget…" I groaned as I grabbed my collar from Angel and looked to Alphonse and Edward, brushing the hair away from my neck to expose it completely.

This _scar_ marks my second death, my first real death by a sword… The sword of Dark. I looked to Al to see him looking down, biting his lip, and trying his hardest not to do anything, not to act worried. I walked over to him and put my hand to his shoulder. "Don't worry about _this_-." I didn't even motion to my neck. "This was when I was naïve…. When I didn't have _anyone_ to protect me…" I gave a small smirk as I grabbed his right hand knowing that the light magic had burned him severely. Light magic is my weakness and it looked like it was his as well.

Al hissed as I touched his palm as gently as I could and looked up at me. "You- you don't have to do anyth-."

I shook my head and put both of my hands on his palm, my hands had a dark green aura as I sent only a little of my own dark magic into his palm to counteract the light. "I know all too well how it hurts… and you don't need to be in that pain." I tried to keep my voice even and stern, but it was choked.

Al looked up at me and touched my face. "Kaida…" he started. I could tell he wanted to cheer up, but it was hard for me to even fake a smile as a memory from my past was now exposed.

Ed groaned, probably board of the situation. "Come on, we have to get going."

I looked to Al, smiling as I grabbed his wrist playfully. I could tell by the harsh tension in his wrist that he was angered; I looked at him once more. "Alphonse~." I said happily as I hugged him.

The tension stayed in his back and I began to worry. If he were to get to angry… he- he'd transform into his dark self… I held him tighter, waiting for that tension in his back to go down. "Al- … pl- please calm down…" I whispered into his left ear.

Angel was muttering something to Ed, but I couldn't understand it well so I kept all of my worry on the angered Alphonse. All of the sudden Al brushed his hands across my back. "I- I'm sorry…" He muttered under his breath.

I pulled away from him, still keeping my voice at a whisper. "No, it's fine… just ke- keep calm…" I smirked softly and turned to Ed who was still being whispered to by Angel. I dusted off my clothes before I grabbed Ed's automail arm, which the coldness of the metal sent me into a small shiver. "Now, _I _have to talk to _you_ in _private._" My voice turned to a hiss as I dragged him off till we were out of earshot of Angel and Al.

"What the _hell_ Kai-." Edward began as I forced him to back into a nearby tree.

"I'd recommend _you_ don't offended Alphonse." I snapped a growl lingered in my voice.

He looked at me and forced me to let go of his arm with a quick glare. "I wasn't expecting him to get like _that_!"

I put my right hand on my head. "You idiot…" My French braid had begun to loosen. "I can't explain easily how the whole _Guardian Dragon_ instincts work… So all I'm going to say is that you have to actually _think_ before you _speak_."

Ed looked at me his golden brown eyes were just a tint lighter than Al's, yet they were filled with the same determination and want for adventure. "_Well sorry_ but I guess that's a little hard to ask for. He's _my _brother after and you on the other ha-."

I snarled, interrupting him. "Did you just ignore _everything_ I just said? I understand the whole _brother_ thing; I've _had_ two of them, _thank you very much_. Al _is_ different now though and _I _have been trying my hardest to keep him calm because, frankly…" I paused. "Y- You wouldn't want to know what would happen if anger consumed him…" I clenched my fist and took a long deep breath. I had forgotten to control myself as well.

A branch snapped and I drew my knife from a pocket with my right hand from my belt, quickly twisting around.

"K- Kaida… I- it's just us..." Al spoke so quietly and gentle as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. Could he tell I was angered? Or was it the fact I had a knife firmly at his neck, holding it without any hesitation, no fear to kill?

He slid his right hand on top of mine and I dropped the knife, allowing my hand to go to my side as I avoided Al's bothered gaze. He put his hand on my left shoulder and tried so desperately to get eye contact. "K- Kaida is there so- something wrong?"

I shook my head no and faked a large smile. He looked at me, and then looked down. "I- I understand… If- if you don't want to tell me…"

I went to speak when the earth bellow me began to shake, and I only could cling to Al as the shaking got worse. A thunderous roar echoed throughout the small forest. "T- That roar…"

The roar, which was followed by a dark purple fire that sparked into the air above us, was none other's than Akumu's… She was coming for the kill.

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa


	13. Ch 12 Light vs Dark

**Ch 12- Light vs Dark** _**(Kaida's Point of View)**_

I tensed as I saw the purple flames that only reassured my worst fear had come to kill me. "We- we have to g- go …" I whispered even though I tried so hard to make myself louder.

Al grew even more protective, gripping my wrist as he turned to get ready to run. Ed nodded, running into the forest with Angel following closely behind. I didn't notice that I was still standing motionless until Al gave a forceful tug on my wrist. "Kaida come on…" He growled in a strange tone.

I took one last glance of where the purple flames had sparked above the forest trees, and terror arose in my mind, filling it with dreaded thoughts, as I followed Al silently into the forest. We caught up to the others only to feel another dreaded earthquake.

"Who the hell is that?" Ed hissed as he tried to catch his breath.

I struggled to use my voice. "A-Aku… Akumu…."

Angel hissed at the name. "She must have found your sent or-."

"You-know I was just _dying _to see you _Kaida Hykean_." I heard Akumu snarl from behind us.

Al's grip tightened and he pulled me closer to him, summoning Kezio to his side as his eyes narrowed on Akumu. I turned to face her only to see her red hair tied back so her red eyes shined with the everlasting want to kill; her black tunic was stained by blood, and at her side was a two handed sword. Her hand gripped around the hilt, ready to pull it out in a second with the only interest of a slaughter.

_"I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd come to try and _finish_ her job."_ Kurami snarled in my mind as she transformed into her knife form and hid in my long sleeve that covered my hand all too well. I glared at Akumu, _We have to get out of here… Al and Ed… they won't stand a chance…_ I tapped my left foot to the ground, keeping it firmly in place. "_Chikyū wa, kanojo o kakonde_."1 I whispered as I pointed to Akumu with my left foot.

Earth surged around Akumu, tightening itself around her legs, making it impossible to move. I turned around and stared into Alphonse's golden brown eyes. "We have to go."

Kezio growled and his wings surged open. _"All of you go, now!"_

Akumu hissed into the air, causing darkness to surround the earth as well as Al and I. My instincts kicked, making me turn to face her; anger, fear, and darkness had me on the urge of transforming into my demon self.

Al whimpered softly and pulled me back as he started to run again. I ran after him, he had a secure grip on my left wrist, but I kept behind him.

The farther we got from Akumu, the more my instincts seemed to calm. A shadow came towards us, and I pulled Al backwards, only to get a confused look from him. The shadow continued to surge forward, turning into a black and purple dragoness. I hissed as I recognized the dragoness as Shi, Akumu's weapon, and spirit-dragon. I pushed Al out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground a few yards away from me, and transformed into my dragon-self, meeting Shi's charge with my own.

She forced my back to a tree and in response; I snapped my jaw over her neck yet she turned back into a shadow making me fall to the dirt. I shot back up in a defense stance, swinging my head side to side, trying to find out exactly where she was when a utterly strong force came upon my back. Shi dug her sharp and darkened talons into my shoulders, causing me to fall to the ground once more as I couldn't hold the weight any longer with my pulsating shoulders.

If it weren't for the instant stop in pain, I wouldn't have noticed that Alphonse had transformed himself. Shi hissed and bit at Al's neck as she was lying on the ground, in which Al just shot back avoiding her deadly teeth. He exposed his fangs letting dark blue flames flicker out of his muzzle as his large wings were open above him at an awkward angle that looked very uncomfortable yet it hid Ed, Angel and I from the sight of Shi.

Al snarled and allowed the blue flames to coat Shi in a wondrous display of dark blue sparks. Shi cried out before she vanished into the shadows once again, this time to return to Akumu. I stood, ignoring the flaming pain in my shoulders and looked to Al worriedly as he heaved for air and stared at the ground with wide eyes while his wings crumbled around him, trying to comfort himself.

"A- Al… Are you… Okay?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

He looked back at me quickly; his eyes were cold and dark… Yet he smirked exposing to small front fangs and tilted his head. "Yeah, I- I'm fine Kaida."

_Had his instinc- emotions got the best of him?_ I asked in my mind. Just minutes ago, Al's eyes were kind and held concern for _my_ safety. Now his eyes were so cold… "Al… p-please tell me if there's something wrong…"

"I said I'm fine." He responded as his tail slid to his side and he let out a long sigh.

I looked back to Ed and then whimpered slightly at the aching pain in my shoulders that wouldn't conceive. I walked one more step forward, touching Al by accident with my wing and had a shiver run down my body.

_"Darkness consumes his mind…" _Kurami hissed in my head.

I put my head down. "Ed, Angel, go… I need to handle something…" I growled lowly.

Angel looked at me; I could feel warm blood forming at my shoulders. "Oh…" She muttered as she grabbed Ed's left arm and tugged him onward.

Al snarled unnaturally. "Why did you send them off?"

I looked back at Al; my worry had become easily noticeable through my body language. "Al… _This _isn't the _real_ you… You have to control your emotions... You have to-."

"What do you mean? I'm being my _real_ self!" He roared angrily; glaring into my eyes as his tail wiped side to side.

I backed away, putting my head down to and allowing myself to cower. "Al- Alphonse please- please stop." I began to quiver.

Kezio's almighty roar broke through the long silence. _'You idiot! This is exactly what I was warning you about!'_

Al held his head with his large paws, his eyes were forced shut as his wings awkwardly stayed above him. His true, kind voice rang out in my mind just like Kurami's and Kezio's have. _'I- I'm sorry! I- I can't con- control myself…'_

My collar shocked me as I touched Al once more; warning me that there was dark magic present. "Al… just try and focus on something… the one thing that you care about most…"

Al looked up at me, his eyes still cold and dark. "K_-Kaida?_" That, that was his real voice.

I kept my paw on his right shoulder, even though my own shoulders protested in a large amount of pain and my collar continued to shock me. "Come back to me Al." I smiled gently. "Come back to me with that goofy smile of yours~."

Al closed his eyes again as tears started to build up and his wings shuttered around him. He lowered his head and had his golden hair cover his now kind, but puffy, eyes. "I- I'm so sorry… I-."

I hit him on top of the head and covered the both of us with my wings; shielding us from the outside world. "Stop apologizing for something that _you_ couldn't control."

Blue flames covered Al as he transformed back, but he kept his head down in shame. "I- I shouldn't have let myself yell at you, l-like that though…"

I looked at him as he hugged my neck and allowed myself to change back as well. As I finally became human I hugged him back and rubbed his back. "Al, it's okay." I whispered into his ear. "I'm used to it."

His grip loosened on me and he looked away. "No… It's still _my_ fault." He tried to rub his tears away, but they escaped anyway and fell to the dirt bellow his feet.

I put my hand under his chin, lifting his head so that I could see into his beautiful eyes. He only shifted his glance, trying to avoid mine and whimpered.

"I don't mind-." A shiver was sent down my back and I hissed silently, getting Al's attention once again.

"Kaida, are- are you okay?" He asked; looking at me in worry.

I drew my hands back to my neck. More darkness had come through the long scar and I instantly backed away. "… Why… Why is it giving off _this_ much?" I muttered as I looked to the ground, still getting shivers up and down my back.

His worried gaze never stopped; actually I think it was even more concerned than before. "What do you mean Kaida?"

I shut my eyes, keeping my hands firmly placed on my neck. "The scar on my neck has darkness in it…" I bit my lip and took another step backwards.

Al's warm hands brushed against mine. "I can't run away from it; I have to learn to control myself, so I will." He paused as his hands came to a sudden stop. "Please Kaida… stop gripping you throat so… hard… you're only hurting yourself…"

I opened my eyes and put my hands to my sides. I shivered, my ears tilted downward and I looked to Al. He took off his jacket, putting it onto my shoulders only for me to bit my lip. My shoulders were crying out in so much pain, yet the cold had numbed the feeling; I put it aside though and forced myself to focus on Al who seemed to have stopped crying. The only evidence left was his puffy eyes and the tear stains that were left on his face.

I grabbed his hand and looked up to him. "Al-." I started. "Ch- cheer up… Fo- for me please?"

He looked down to me, giving me a goofy grin before brushing a strand of my brown bangs away and kissing me on the forehead. My heart skipped a beat as a scream broke through the forest and made me cling onto Al like a frightened child. Yet as soon as I recognized the owner of the scream, Angel, I let go of him and sprinted forward, having Kurami appear in my hands as a full samurai sword.

The ting and clatter of two types of metal rang in my ears as Edward's battle cry made me come to a complete halt.

Dark stood in front of Ed, his sword unsheathed and placed at Ed's throat. Angel stood with her light staff that was an elegant wood was dug into Dark's back, making the shadow stop in his tracks. "Where's Kaida?" He snarled in question.

Al stopped, almost running out into the open. I looked to him only to see that his eyes had widened and his body had already switched to a fighting stance. I shook my head and kneeled to the ground, stabbing Kurami into the soil. I placed my hands onto her hilt; a red aura covered both my hands and the sword as magic was sent into the ground and summoned around Dark's feet. "Kare no kawarini kage o irete!"2 I hissed as Kurami disappeared and reappeared under Dark's feet. Gripping at his legs with her powerful talons, she started to tug him back into the shadows.

Dark cried out in misery as I threw a knife at his sword, making it come off of Ed's neck. As Kurami finished dragging Dark into the shadow realm, I walked forward, allowing Kurami to crawl up my back. Ed, who now was on his knees and breathing heavily, looked up to me as I offered my hand. He sighed and pulled himself off of the ground.

"Are you o-okay, brother?" Al asked as he came to a short stop to the left of his brother.

Angel just looked at me, the pain in my shoulders only continued to worsen but I wasn't about to speak up about something as such. "We should be asking you two that."

My ears twitched. "We're fine." I replied as I went to bit my lip but had second thoughts.

Ed groaned slightly, bringing my attention back to him. "Did _Dark_ get you?" I hissed on Dark's name on accident.

He stood straight, putting his right hand to his left side. "He just hit me with the hilt; every time he went at me, I dodged it."

_'That's only because he's use to taller targets…'_ I sighed at the thought. "Well that's good."

Al looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "_We_ don't stand a chance… Do _we_?"

_'Akumu will kill you all if _I _don't finish this._' I shuttered as I thought of all the terrible outcomes that most likely would come. "We do… but... against Akumu-."

"You're not alone anymore Kaida, we can-." Angel started.

"And die because of my stupidity?" I hissed.

Al and Ed just looked at me. Without even a whisper Al went to my side. "We're here to stand at you're side Kaida. We're here to help you." He paused and whispered into my ear. "I'm here to always be there. To always protect you, even when there is no more hope."

I shook my head. _'You all have a death wish!'_

Ed sighed. "You-know you're only hurting us by not letting us help."

"How?" I hissed. "How am I hurting anyone by keeping you away from _my_ problem?"

Al held me tightly in his arms. "If you die, do you think we won't blame ourselves for it?" Ed asked his tone even.

I closed my eyes; tears began to build up.

"Kaida, you won't be able to stop us from protecting you." Al said calmly into my ear. His hands rubbed circles into my back. "We chose this, not you."

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this but, you can't protect everyone." Angel mumbled.

_"They all will help, and none will die_." I heard Kurami say in an ancient tone.

Al continued to whisper in my ear, trying to stop me from crying. "Fine." I muttered. "but- but if any of you-."

Ed snorted, interrupting me. "Don't worry about us. Al and I can handle ourselves."

_'The shorty is telling the truth; Alphonse has some fighting skills that would knock Raiden on his ass.'_ Kezio agreed. Which was a big surprise, he never agrees with anything.

I shot back, getting out of Al's grip and looking down at his shadow. Al changed his glance to his shadow and stomped his foot to the ground. "Kezio!" He growled.

The spirit dragon got silent and I looked to the darkened sky. "Are you su-?"

"Yes." Al and Ed said in unison.

I looked to Angel, who nodded, keeping a tight grip on her staff. "I might not fight _that_ well but I can handle anything you three can."

I held my arm. "Well I guess it's time to finish what _I _started."

I gulped. _'If my death is to be by _her_ hands, allow Al, Ed, and Ai to not be affected… please…'_ I looked back to the sky and started quietly humming a lullaby.

"You… didn't start it…" Al mumbled.

I focused on the melody of the song, ignoring everything else but myself. _'This is going to be the hardest, and maybe-' _I gulped, freezing on a simple note. _'The last thing I do…'_

1 Translation: Earth surround her.

2Translation: Put the shadow in his place.


	14. Ch 13 Akumu vs Kaida

**Ch 13- The big fight Akumu vs Kaida (**_**Kaida's Pov**_**)**

We walked onward to the dungeon that we thought we'd never have to return to. Akumu's dark aura leaked into the air, making my senses go into overdrive. My fangs had grown slightly, resting on my lower lip as my right hand was clenched tightly around Kurami's hilt.

I stopped at the large door, taking a sharp breath as my eyes narrowed. _"You ready?"_ I heard Kurami ask.

Al stopped next to me, Kezio in a two handed sword form. His sheath was pure black, while a golden dragon curled up it in amazing detail, almost making it look real. The sword itself was bladed in a dark gold, and the hilt was pure black. A small purple crystal resided on top of the hilt. "We _can _do this; it doesn't matter what Akumu does." Alphonse whispered as he looked to me.

I drew Kurami from her sheath, swinging her forward allowing her blade to glow a slight green. "Let's do this." I growled as the door opened by what seemed itself.

I charged inside, not waiting for the others to follow. The only thing to guide us was my instincts, which led us into pitch darkness. I felt the aura become stronger as I walked through a poor lit doorway, only for it to close on me, making me alone once again.

"So, you decided to come after all? Well, it's too bad that I can't let you have your friends here to join the _fun_." Akumu's dark voice echoed through the black room.

I growled and looked upward, allowing Kurami's slight glow from my own aura to light the surrounding area. "Why don't we just get this over with, Akumu?"

She jumped down, her red hair still tied back. "Aren't you more cocky than usual~?" She smirked and charged without warning.

I only raised Kurami just in the nick of time to match her charge. Our swords sent green and purple sparks soaring into the air and setting fire to the ground. "You don't belong here!" I snarled. "Neither of us do!"

Akumu hissed and shot back, pushing me backwards with her momentum. "Actually, _Kaida Hykean_, I believe that _you_ should be dead!" Her purple aura gathered around her hand as she sprinted towards me.

I went to dodge but my feet were stuck to the ground. This was a trap all along. She wrapped both of her hands around my bare neck, choking me.

I screamed, though it seemed as if I was drowning in water as my thoughts began to become clouded with only one thought. Murder.

I tried my best, trying to get her hands off of me, yet the darkness only intensified around me and Akumu threw me to the ground. I gripped at my throat; all I wanted was the pain to stop.

"Today you _will_ die. Along with those so called friends of yours!" Akumu snapped.

I coughed and swung my head harshly side to side, trying to get rid of the thoughts that had started to cloud my mind. I dropped Kurami; my hand, no, my whole body was quivering in pain and fear. All I could hear is a mixture of Akumu's psychotic laughter and Kurami yelling at me to keep a hold of myself.

Dark green flames wrapped around my body and my hair had started to darken.

_'There's no turning back now. We're going to die.'_

.:*:.

_**(Alphonse Elric's Pov)**_

I froze as I heard Kaida's heart-breaking howl, only for me to let my guard down and have a monster slice my left arm. I hissed and pulled Kezio back out of his sheath and swung at the ugly things head before it had another chance to attack me. I didn't have time to look at my now pulsating left arm as I was ambushed by another gang of monsters.

I backed away, and put Kezio back in his sheath. I thought for only a moment before clapping my hands and slamming them on the ground. The marble bellow their feet began to shake as it shattered and left an open hole in the ground, trapping the monsters that were after me within it.

"We have to find how the hell-." Brother started before having his back slammed against the large door, which blocked our path to Kaida, by a monster. He growled angrily and swung at the beast with his right arm that was changed into its bladed form. "-How the hell we open this damn door!"

Angel threw a monster aside with a single swing of her staff making it explode into dust as it hit the ground. "Just move!" She hissed as she ran towards us, putting her hands outward. Ed jumped to the left, allowing her to touch the door with her hands that now were surrounded in a light purple aura. "_Wareware wa wareware no yūjin o tasukeru koto ga dekiru node, doa wa aite kudasai._Nya~!_" __1_She shouted as the door instantly surged open, exposing Akumu who stood with her hands on her sword.

I looked to the ground next to her to see dark green flames covering a human figure, yet before I could move the flames were dispelled as a black dragoness, with red guard scales and webbing, surged upward at Akumu with a daring battle cry.

Something was off though, way off… Kezio appeared in front of me, though I dought that Ed or Angel could see him as he swung his wings ackwardly into the air. _"She's become darkened… Akumu has forced Kaida… into her dark-self…"_

Angel stood with her staff glowing a bright white. "We have to do something… before this gets really… really bad…" She paused. "But if we step in…." She mumbled to herself.

Akumu screamed and shot back as _Kaida_ snapped her jaws on Akumu's left leg. Akumu, in response kicked at _Kaida_'s head, causing her to let go. Yet before she did, _Kaida_'s red eyes flashed through her darkened brown hair, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You _damned _bitch!" Akumu hissed as she held her now bleeding leg.

Blood dripped from _Kaida_'s mouth as a monstrous snarl came from her curled back lips. Her wings surged open as dark aura formed around her.

"Shi!" Akumu howled as _Kaida_ launched herself at Akumu again.

A shadow surged at _Kaida_, turning into Shi as it jumped onto Kaida's back, throwing her off of Akumu with a roar of defense.

I wanted to help… but just like Angel had said… If we were to step in. I gulped and watched as _Kaida_ snapped at Shi's neck and slammed the both of them to the ground, making Shi fade into the shadows.

Akumu went to get up as her sword, the sword that was covered in crimson blood, reappeared in her hands. She took a harsh breath before charging at Kaida, aiming for her neck.

I dropped to the ground instantly, clapping my hands together before smashing them to the ground. Blue aura, combined with small lightning streaks, came off of my hands as my energy began to drain.

Earth surged upward, creating a wall between _Kaida_ and Akumu. Akumu suddenly stopped and hissed at me, "You can't save her! You mine as well just let her d-."

_Kaida_ broke through the wall of earth with dark green flames exiting her mouth. '_Could nothing stop her? Was Akumu telling the truth?' _I asked myself. "K-Kaida!" I yelled.

She didn't hesitate; she continued to go at Akumu. Her eyes, pure red and filled with a murderous gaze, were only focused on killing.

_Kaida _sliced at Akumu's neck with her sharpened talons. Akumu on the other hand screamed as she turned, getting clawed in the back instead of the neck. Akumu fell to the ground and swung her sword one last time at _Kaida_, this time slicing into her already injured shoulder. _Kaida_ in response blew the dark flames that she had held in her mouth at Akumu. Within seconds a loud scream was heard and Akumu had just disappeared.

Angel hit her staff to the ground, making golden white chains appear around _Kaida_, tying her wings down. _Kaida _switched her killer gaze to the three of us, hissing and snarling as the chains wrapped around her even tighter, forcing her to the ground with a loud _thump_.

Angel slowly raised her staff, making the chains link to her staff. "A- Al you have to do som-something! She- She's not able to-."

_Kaida_ swung her tail-blade, hitting the chains that had turned snow white, trying to free herself. The staff wiggled in Angel's hands as she struggled to keep ahold of the angered, and captured dragoness that we knew was Kaida deep inside. Ed stood next to her and grabbed onto the staff, helping her hold on.

"Al, stop her…" Brother growled as even he, struggled to hold her.

I gulped and rushed forward. _Kaida_ snapped her gaze to see me directly, opening her fanged and bloodied mouth, letting dark flames flicker off her tongue.

"Kaida… it- it's me… Alphonse…" I kneeled down next to her, not worrying about the flames that licked my skin.

She growled darkly and went to bite me, only to be muzzled by the earth that had now reached out of the ground.

"Kai- Kaida… Please, you- you're hurting yourself…" I whined as I put my hand on top of her head, combing through her hair.

She shook her hand; her eyes widened, and tried to break out of the muzzle once again. Her wings tried to desperately break through the chains, only making the dig deep into her already majorly injured body. I looked down for a moment before I put my arms around her scaly neck, nuzzling my head into it. "Kaida… Pl- Please come back… back to me… back to Ed…"

She closed her eyes and allowed a muzzled cry to escape her. Her hair started to change back to its normal coloration as light green flames crawled up her black scales. Soon, her body had changed back to human form, and she had fallen asleep in my arms.

She was limp, breathing lightly to the point that it was almost not audible, but now, I had the _real_ Kaida in my arms.

I carefully stood up and carried her back to the others. Angel was taking tiredly breaths as the chains on Kaida vanished. "Keep a hold of her, o- okay?" She asked.

I nodded, tightening my grip on Kaida and continued walking. I continuously looked down at her, after hearing nothing but silence I just continued to get worried that maybe my hopes were wrong and that… maybe she wouldn't live.

"A-Alphonse?" She muttered weakly as I froze.

I looked down to her. Her eyes were dulled by the pain and loss of energy. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Wh-what happened?" She replied with another question.

I tried desperately to keep my look of worried from being etched into my face. "You passed out as soon as we got throu- through the door… We didn't even see Akumu." She shifted her position in my arms, only yelp. "Don't move…" I growled without even knowing it. I instantly went to apologize but Kaida just placed a finger to my lip, before pulling it away gently and held her stomach.

She winced and closed her eyes again, whimpering softly as I noticed that her scar was covered in new blood. Kaida bit her lip, breaking into the soft skin with a sharp fang that she's always been able to keep hidden from us. "Shh…" I said. "Everything will be fine… I promise."

Her body quivered slightly; her eyes still shut and she clenched her stomach even tighter. "… I'- I'm fine…"

My left arm pulsated and I sighed at the lie, forcing myself to walk on while also listening to Ed's footsteps to make sure that he was still there.

We walked back Central; Kaida once again, fell asleep in my arms. It was no surprise that we took no extra time to get to the house that Mustang let us stay in and I set Kaida down on a bed only for her to whine in her sleep.

I sat next to the bedside, holding her hand after I wrapped my left arm, which that was a whole other issue. Her hand was warm against mine as she gripped onto it. Several times during the night she'd scream and I would calm her, knowing that every night that she was probably on the urge of fear.

I sighed as it became the third night and stretched in the chair.

"Al?" Kaida asked the air around her.

I was next to her side in an instant. "You're up?" I asked as I saw her eyes that had returned back to their full color.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

"Thank goodness…" I smiled back at her. "I- I was so worried… You- you weren't waking up and-."

She sighed and had hair fall on to her face. "Al, it's going to take more than that to-."

"No… Don't… don't finish that sentence…" I interrupted as I pushed the strand of hair away. She looked up at me, confused, and I shook my head. "Just please… I- I don't want to think about that…" I kissed her forehead and had a shiver run down my spine.

Though I tried my hardest to hide it, she noticed. "Al… what _really_ happened?"

I looked away.

"Alphonse, please tell me…" She begged.

I continued to look away as I answered. "Yo- you transformed into you dark-self wh-when we found you…" I paused and looked to her.

She instantly buried her head, trying to hide as if she had done something wrong. "I- I am so sor- sorry you had to see that side… of me…"Her voice was choked on tears and as I went to carefully take the blanket to expose her face, she sniffled and tried to keep the blanket over her head.

"Kaida you didn't do anything bad. We- _I _stopped you." I went to rub her back, rubbing it in small circles. Yet she whined as my hand brushed against her shoulders and she clung to the sheets. I quickly lifted my hand off and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and attempted to sit up only to fall back onto the bed. She groaned into the pillow and looked up at me. I put my hands gently around her waist, sitting her up yet she leaned against me, nudging my rights side. She was crying again. "Shh… shh. It's okay."

Her ears drooped and she hid her head in my shoulders. My body shivered once more but I held her closely to me, trying to calm her worry, her fear, her sadness.

"Al…" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What is it?" I whispered into her ear.

She shifted and wrapped her hands around me, bitting her lip. She then raised her head, her eyes were filled with tears, blurring her vision as she continued to try and blink them away. I lifted my hand to her face, whipping away the tears that had already ran down her cheeks.

"I… I…" Her voice continued to be choked as she cried.

"Shh… there's no need to cry…" I hushed. "I'm here…" Her grip got tighter and tighter as I continued to try and calm her. "It's the pain, isn't it?"

She shivered and nodded, unable to hide it any longer. I combed my hand through her hair. "It's okay, Angel will help you soon. She's helping Ed right now…"

I clenched my teeth tightly together as I was able to feel the intense amount of pain in my left arm again. Suddenly my arm was released and Kaida pulled herself back, muttering an apology.

"Kaida don't worry about it." I spoke quietly as she continued to scoot away and looked to her hands.

"Bu- but... I-."

"It doesn't matter, I can handle it Kaida." I interrupted as I started to take the bandage off of my left arm.

She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw the large gash in my arm that went from just bellow the shoulder to bellow the elbow. "Wha- What happened to you?"

I covered the long gash that had just started to seal. "We were fighting a group of monsters and made a mistake, and I paid for that mistake."

She rubbed her eyes and sniffled loudly. "Yet it's my fault for letting Akumu win in the first place back when I was in my real realm… So in reality-."

"Kaida it's not your fault and you need to get that through your head!" I growled. I took a deep breath before saying anything else. "It- it's not your fault that you were almost dead… nothing is _your_ fault…" I let go of my arm and looked to Kaida. "You of all people don't deserve all this pain and suffering like me and Ed have. You've done nothing to deserve to be tortured."

Her ears twitched and she looked down once again. Silence bit at our ears and I noticed that Kaida was shivering constantly.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She was only in a night gown after all.

She shook her head. "N-No…"

I sighed and pulled the blanket around her. "I'll take care of you… I'll always be by your side no matter what happens."

There was a soft knock on the door and we both looked at it as Angel's voice asked, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." I replied as the door knob slowly turned and opened the door to reveal both Brother and Angel.

Angel looked at Kaida in surprise. "She's up?" Kaida was still shivering under the blanket, but still managed to nod.

I looked to Kaida who held the blanket dearly to her body, trying to calm her shivering, but it wasn't working. Angel stepped closer; her staff was strapped to her back. "Al, could you move?"

I nodded and put my feet off the bed, walking to the other side of Kaida. She looked at me but then down as Angel whispered into her ear. Kaida looked back to Angel, nodded, and let the blanket slide off of her shoulders. Kaida flinched and shivered again, taking a sharp breath. I held out my right hand and she grabbed it with her left, keeping her grip loose.

Angel put her hands on Kaida's back, just below her shoulders that had blood stained the gown, and allowed her purple aura to form around her hands.

Kaida's grip instantly got tighter and she looked downward, taking raspy breaths. Her back curled and she closed her eyes, whimpering.

"Almost done…" Angel whispered to the two of us as she lifted her hands slightly from Kaida's back.

I watched as her expression went from in immense pain to calm, but her breathing had stayed raspy and shaky. Angel pulled her hands away completely and sighed. "All done…" She paused. "You okay Kaida?"

Kaida continued to breathe heavily but nodded in answer. Her shivering had died down, though it was still present.

Angel jumped off of the bed and grabbed Kaida's collar from her bag, setting it on the nightstand. "I'll leave this here…" She stepped next to me. "Just keep a watch on her." She whispered.

I nodded and saw brother toss my jacket. I caught it, giving a small thank you to him. "We'll bring you both food when it's ready. Nya~." Angel said as she walked out the door.

Ed nodded and stopped in the door way as if he was going to say something, but he just shook his and followed Angel out the door.

"Kaida?" I asked as I looked back to her.

She took a harsh breath and tilted her head. I put my jacket on her shoulders and sat down next to her. "Just take deep breaths."

She shook her head and leaned up against me, still breathing harshly. I found myself rubbing her back again as she clung to my jacket as if it was something special. Her breathing had started to become regulated again as she let her head fall onto my chest. Her eyelids began to close as she kept her head down, listening to my heart. A slow hum escaped her lips; the one that she was humming before yet I didn't ask her what, or who it was from. I listened to the reapeted tune before joining in, softly humming along.

Soonly Kaida had fallen asleep on top of me, and as I carefully went to lay her down, she wrapped both of her arms around me in protest, clinging tightly to me. A small whimper made me keep her close to me and I continued to hum the tune that she was consistant on singing.

_ "The lullaby of the Hikari Ryu no Kenshi."_ Kezio said quietly.

I kissed her forehead once again. "You're safe now… no one will harm you while I stand by your side, Kaida… Hykean."

Not exactly edited so there probably are mistakes but because I think this would be a good gift for you guys~ HERE YOU GO YOU GET TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 13

Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa

1Translation: Door please open so we may help our friend.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue (**__**Kaida's Pov)**_  
>I tapped my foot to the ground impatiently as I was forced to wait on Ed. "Could you walk any slower?" I hissed in question as I began to play with a knife that had been hiding in my sleeve.<br>Edward only rolled his eyes. "You-know, you're not going to miss anything. I don't even get why you want to be anywhere near Mustang in the first place." He stopped next to me and smirked. "Or is it because you already miss Alphonse?"  
>I felt my cheeks get hot and I sprinted forward.<br>"I'll take that as a yes then!" Ed shouted. "H-Hey wait up!"  
>I stopped short and crossed my arms, making my hair cover my face. "I swear if it weren't for that we were in a city, I'd kill you."<br>He laughed. "I don't think anyone would try and stop you… well, besides Angel." He looked the other way and I couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"  
>"Oh nothing, just that dream you had last night~." I walked toward Central's gates.<br>Ed snarled. "What do you mean by that?"  
>I smirked. " 'Oh Angel~' I think it was." I mocked his voice and leaned onto him. He instantly blushed and shook his head in disagreement but the blushing was all I needed. "Oh come on Ed; it's only <em>equivalent exchange<em>~."  
>He pushed me off and walked forward without me. "You're so lucky that Al likes you or else you would be-."<br>"Hello Fullmetal pipsqueak." Mustang interrupted as Ed walked right into him.  
>I snickered and put my hands behind my back. "Hello, Mr. Flame Alchemist~."<br>Ed looked back to me as he backed away from Mustang and snarled. "Who are you calling short-."  
>"Kaida, Brother!" I heard Al call from the distance. I looked around Mustang and smiled as I saw Al running towards us, his red trench coat on his shoulders, his hands were well hidden behind his back, holding something<br>I waved slightly, blushing. _'UGH, Why is it that I have to blush?' _I hissed in my head as he stopped by my side, still holding something behind his back. "Um… Al?" I went to look what he was holding but he scooted away and shook his head.  
>"Nope, you have to wait, Kaida." He smiled and looked behind me for his eyes to widen.<br>"Edo-kun~!" Is all I heard Angel say before she glomped Edward, forcing the both of them to the ground with a harsh thump.  
>Edward's face was almost a complete red as she was hunched right over him. "A- Angel? Wh- what are you-?"<br>"I haven't seen you in a week-." She coughed and looked to me, then back to him. "and because of that~ here's your present. _Nya_~." Without another moment passing they kissed right in front of Al, _Mustang_, and me.  
>"Get a room!" I shouted, tapping my foot to the ground once again impatiently. Looking back to Al, who still held whatever he had behind his back, I pouted. "Seriously, what's going on here?"<br>Al tilted his head. "What do you-?"  
>"Don't start with that!" I growled. "Why are you hiding something behind your back and <em>why<em> have you and Angel been gone for the past week, leaving me with Ed!"  
>Ed instantly glared at me and went to hit me on the top of my head, but missed, hitting my shoulder instead."What's so wrong with being around <em>me<em>, Kaida?"  
>Al sighed and looked down as I wagged my arms around in the air, glaring at Ed. "Everything! <em>You <em>don't believe in magic _still. _Neither of us can agree on one single thing, and-." I growled; exposing the fangs I always kept will hidden. "You dislike _my_ flying!"  
>"Well <em>your <em>flying is the most uneven thing ever!" Ed retorted.  
>"No it's not! That was one time and that was because of the harsh wind!" I snapped back.<br>"Oh sure it was!" Ed yelled as he lifted both his hands.  
>"You wanna go, <em>shorty<em>?" I hissed.  
>"Bring-." Before Ed could finish, both of us were sent to the ground. "Angel!"<br>"You two need to stop fighting. Nya~." She ordered as she clapped her hands.  
>"K- Kaida… I'm sorry for leaving you with him." Al leaned next to me and held a box that was delicately wrapped in a green wrapping paper close to me. He set the small box in my hands and smiled. "Happy Birthday." He whispered into my ears gently before kissing me on the cheek.<br>My eyes widened. _'Wha- It's already June 29?' _I asked myself as I looked up to him.  
>"Wh- What?" He asked as his cheeks started to tint red.<br>I looked back to the box. "You didn't have to get me anything…" I mumbled in response quickly.  
>"Are you going to open it, or are you just going to stare at it?" Edward asked.<br>My ears twitched and I growled silently as I opened the tiny box to reveal a chain necklace that had a small green crystal at the end of it. I smiled and looked up to Al. "Thank you."  
>Al and I just stared at each other for a while. "Aren't you going to put it on?" Angel asked. Yeah, both of us really need to stop the zoning out thing.<br>I nodded and stood up handing the necklace over to Al. He chuckled lightly and put it on. "So… D- do you like it?" He asked as he put his arm on my shoulders.  
>"I love it." I replied as I allowed my hand to trace over the small crystal. I felt energy radiate off of it and looked over to Angel. <em>'So… You two were out looking for this, huh?' <em>I asked myself before I turned to Al and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
>"And you told us to get a room." Angel mumbled.<br>I put my hands behind my back and stuck my tongue out. "Well it is my birthday, and I don't think we do this _that_ much." I pulled back and leaned onto Al's right arm. _'And it wasn't like it was on the lips like you two constantly have to do. Sheesh, give me a break.'_  
>I heard Kurami chuckle at my thoughts and closed my eyes. My ears flicked at the sounds of the city, it was noisy for sure, but not like usual; there seemed to be a sense of calmness.<br>"So Fullmetal, you still being short- tempered?" I heard the colonel ask.  
><em>'Wait for it… Wait for it…' <em>I paused in my thoughts as I heard Ed take a harsh breath. "No,-" I heard him answer, though it sounded like he was gritting his teeth and trying so desperately to not go screaming again. "No I'm not being short-tempered, colonel."  
>Al let out a sigh of relief in that moment's time. "P-please colonel Mustang… Don't make Brother mad today."<br>I opened my eyes and looked up to Al. "Oh because it's the dragons birthday." Mustang thought aloud.  
>I turned to the old man and hissed. "Says the one who's useless when wet."<br>The instantly got his attention and he glared at me. "Oh and you're the one to threaten?"  
>I crossed my arms and chuckled slightly. "Actually yes I am. Dragons were the ones who made fire first." I snapped my right hand in a mocking motion, creating green flames. "I don't even need gloves to make a fire."<br>It was funny to see him messing with his little white gloves that had the transmutation circle drawn into the fabric. "Oh what-." I made myself go into a higher pitched voice, making myself sound so childish. "Oh what Mr. Flame Alchemist? Did I hurt your feelings?" Al nudged my side, telling me it was time to cut it out but, I have to say, pissing the almighty flame alchemist off is just to much fun to pass up.  
>"You really should know who you are messing with..." The flame alchemist grumbled.<br>"Oh but you see, I do know who I'm _messing _with. It's you that I'm worried about." I chuckled as I stepped away from Al and stretched. "It's all up to you; if you really want to fight a girl."  
>"Will the three of you move away so we can settle this?" He asked.<br>"M- Mustang she doesn-."  
>"Yes I do Al." I snickered darkly. "Yes I do."<br>Al scooted away and walked next to his brother and Angel. I shifted and cracked my neck. "I'll give you the first shot~."  
>"... Can't she control that urge to fight? Nya~?" Angel asked quietly from the side.<br>Mustang had one last tug on his gloves before snapping his fingers. "You asked for it! Don't go crying to the Elrics if you get burned!" Flames snapped into existence and came hissing at my direction.  
>Was it bad that my smile only grew wider as the normal colored fire went to lick my skin? I quickly swung my hand upward, letting the simple word for fire escape my lips; making the poor old mans dissipate in seconds.<br>My eyes fluttered to the skyline above us, and then my plan was complete. A simple water tower that Al said was out of use and was going to be reconstructed would be the perfect extinguisher. Another clutter of fire came spiraling around me and I jumped upward, and kept my eyes locked on the out of order tower. "I hope you like this, _Mr. Flame Alchemist~._" I snapped my fingers and hissed another command into the air in the dragon language. Moments passed, and it seemed as if everything stopped as I landed on my feet and the tower burst open, causing all five us to be soaked in the old water.  
>The next thing that we heard was Mustang's wild cussing and Ed's laughter. I fell into a puddle of water and shook my wet head. "I'll take that as a win for me."<br>"You can't use fire in-." Mustang started.

I snapped my fingers again, making a small green flame dance at my finger tips. "Yeah, my win, your loss, _Mr. Flame Alchemist~._" I stood up again. "That just goes to prove dragons are the best." I stuck out my tongue and ran to Al, glomping him, though it only sent his back into a nearby wall.

"The Flame Alchemist just got burned by a little girl!" Ed laughed. My ears twitched and I turned my attention to him. "_'Little_ girl', Ed? I thi-." Al covered my mouth. "Please Kaida... Not now... " I rolled my eyes and looked back to Al. "I wasn't going to call him the s-word or anything. I just wanted him to realize his place!"

"_My_ place?" Ed asked as I turned my attention back to him. Angel wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders. "Oh come on you guys, it's supposed to be a fun day and we're here soaked and arguing. _Nya~_. Can we please just go and have some fun?"

I sighed. "Right, right. But it's mostly because of the water, isn't it?"

"You just had to go blow up a water tower to make your point?" She groaned back.

"But it's so fun blowing up stuff." I whined. "And it was only a bonus that I got to fight the very famous, Flame Alchemist~."

"I heard that!" I head Mustang hiss into the wet and cold air. I chuckled. "You were supposed to hear that _Mr. Flame Alchemist-kun~_!"  
>Al flinched, putting his hands over his still sensitive ears. I mouthed an apology as we turned back to the city. The city that was now free from darkness and monsters that would want to murder anything in their path. The city that the Elrics', and Angel have helped me save. Yet … Why was there this sense of darkness in the air still? Why was it that every time I turned in this city, another shiver would race down my back? Only time can tell. <p>

The End, or is it?


End file.
